


Reading Universal Vampire

by NicholasFlamelFan



Series: Reading the Universal Vampire Series [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Background The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Original Female Character(s), Esther's A+ Parenting, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mikael's A+ Parenting, Original Vampires, characters reading books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholasFlamelFan/pseuds/NicholasFlamelFan
Summary: A witch with the power to see the future wishes to help her best friend. She might not have thought this completely through but there's no turning back now.A group of people unexpectedly find themselves in the Boarding House with a bunch of books they have to read. Secrets will be uncovered and bonds will be reestablished.Can the future be changed or will this all be for nothing?
Relationships: Elena Gilbert & Damon Salvatore & Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson & Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson & Finn Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson & Kol Mikaelson & Rebekah Mikaelson, Jack Harkness & Kol Mikaelson, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Reading the Universal Vampire Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750609
Comments: 36
Kudos: 59





	1. Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I might not update this just yet but I wanted to have this up to see the response I'd get along with just reminding me that it's there. It's basically what I did with the other Prologues as well that are lying around collecting dust. I WILL be getting back to all of them one day.

Damon threw himself onto his bed. He was angry – No, scratch that. He was fuming. Elena and Stefan were trying to sabotage him and he was so close to just snapping. While he didn’t necessarily want to kill Elena, he was seriously thinking about it now. She looked just like Katherine and for some reason that was the last thing he needed. Having known one of them had been bad enough. He did kind of like the girl but there was this voice in the back of his head that sounded suspiciously like Tyra. Tyra who had told him about Doppelgängers and how he shouldn’t let Katherine stop him from living. She was right. He shouldn’t let her stop him but… He still loved her. Deep down, there was a part of him that had always loved Katherine and wanted to help free her from the tomb.

“Hello, Damon,” a voice spoke up from the corner of his room.

He jumped to his feet, cursing himself for not paying enough attention “Who are you?” he demanded. He shot forward but fell to his knees, clutching at his head before he even took two steps.

The witch stepped forward, dropping the spell “I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you but I need you to listen to me.”

“Why?” he frowned, rubbing at his temples.

“I’m going to explain to you what’s going to happen and why I’m here,” the girl gestured, perching herself on the edge of his bed.

“And why is that?” he asked “How did you get in here anyway?”

The girl shrugged “I could have brought you somewhere safe but I think you’d be more comfortable in a familiar environment. Look, I’m telling you this because you have more of an idea about what’s going to happen than the others that I’ll bring in at the start.”

Damon raised his eyebrows at her “Whenever you want to start making sense… Be my guest.”

“Sorry, sorry,” she groaned “This is harder than I thought. Okay, you’re here to read these books.” She handed him a stack of books “You know about Tyra and the Doctor – you met them once, right?” When he nodded, she continued “I want you all to see a different side to the Originals before you find out about them. There are also a few things that I would like you to change when the time comes.”

Damon opened one of the books before frowning when he couldn’t turn past the first page “What’s this?”

“Ah.” The girl let out a laugh “Sorry. But I’d rather prefer it if no one were to peek. Too many things could go wrong.”

Damon hummed “And these books are all about Tyra?”

“And her journey with the Doctor, yes,” the witch nodded “I’m Sienna, by the way. I’m a friend of Tyra’s.”

“That explains why you’re doing this,” Damon nodded “And I to assume that Tyra’s siblings will be here as well?”

Sienna inclined her head “At the beginning, only one of them will be here. I was planning to start with you, your brother, the Doppelgänger and one of Tyra’s brothers. More people will be joining you the more you get through the story.”

Damon frowned “Will Tyra be there?”

Sienna shook her head “I don’t think so. Not yet in any case. I don’t want to do this to her right now but I need people to understand some things. I want people to understand that the Originals aren’t the monsters many believe them to be. And I need Tyra’s family to understand.”

“How would you know that though?” Damon questioned “I mean, you’ve only met Tyra. You don’t really know any of the others, do you?”

Sienna bit her lip “I’m a seer. That’s also how those books came to be. It’s – it’s complicated and a lot of it goes against the rules but this is something that I feel is necessary.”

“Are those books set in the future?” Damon questioned.

“Do you have to ask that?” Sienna asked “They are set all over. I believe the thing that has happened for you already is around the middle of book two. You’ll see though.”

“Will – Do any of the others know about the Doctor?” Damon asked, hesitating for a moment “I don’t know whether I want to be prepared but…”

Sienna ran a hand through her hair “Let’s go downstairs, alright? The others should be transported here soon. As for your question, yes. The Doctor is known by many even if they don’t quite know who he really is.”

“Fair enough,” Damon grinned and stopped short when he saw the scene in front of his eyes. Elena was hidden behind Stefan, while his brother was currently in a staring match with a suited man who had to be one of Tyra’s brothers “What’s going on here?”

Stefan glanced over at his brother “Damon. What are you doing here?”

Damon raised his eyebrow, rolling his eyes “I live here. Now, what I want to know is why you look like you’re about to attack… Whoever that is.”

“He wants Elena,” Stefan gestured, placing himself more firmly in front of the Doppelgänger.

Sienna cleared her throat “If I may. No one is going to take or get anyone.”

“And who are you to decide that?” Elijah asked, speaking for the first time since they had come into the room.

Sienna rubbed at her aching forehead “Why did I think this was a good idea again?” she asked Damon. He just laughed and patted her shoulder, sitting down on the couch “You’re no help.”

“Never claimed I would be,” Damon shrugged, shooting her a cheeky grin while he poured himself a glass of Bourbon.

“Great,” she sighed before she launched herself into the same explanation she had told Damon with significantly fewer details. In the end, she looked at Elijah “You’re going to play nice with them. I have spelt the room to make sure that any fights you may have won’t get too physical.”

Elijah narrowed his eyes “You said this was about Tyra? Why?”

“You’ll see,” Sienna told him before she nodded to them “If you need anything, feel free to call me. There is a number on the inside cover of the first book. Remember, there will be more people coming soon.” With those words, she was gone, leaving the group of four standing or sitting in awkward silence.

Elena bit her lip “Erm… How about we introduce ourselves? I mean… Just so that…”

Stefan grabbed her arm before she could step out from behind him “I don’t trust this, Elena. Stay behind me, would you?”

“Will you give it a rest, Stefan? If you wish, we could try and test the wards that the witch has placed on the house. I certainly wouldn’t mind,” Damon smirked, going to get up.

“No, no,” Stefan shook his head, sinking down onto one of the love seats that had appeared in the room. He glanced around in confusion, seeing a mess of couches, beanbags and chairs scattered around the room.

Elijah sat down on one of the armchairs, crossing one leg over the other “Shall we begin?”

Elena looked over at him, her expression holding a hint of curiosity paired with alarm “I – My name is Elena Gilbert.”

“Pleasure, Miss Gilbert,” Elijah nodded coldly “My name is Elijah Mikaelson.”

“Stefan Salvatore,” Stefan introduced himself “And my brother, Damon.”

Damon shook his head at them “Now that we all know each other, can I start?” He looked down at the cover and snorted “ **Universal Vampire** … Wow, how utterly imaginative. Anyway, this chapter is called _**Rose**_.”

_**Tyra was sitting on a bannister at the north bank of the Thames right next to the RAF monument, thinking about her next moves. It had been over a century since she had last seen her siblings.** _

Elijah lowered his head. He missed his youngest sister and despite his behaviour towards her, he did love her “I’m sorry, Tyra,” he whispered.

“She doesn’t hate you, you know,” Damon said, looking over at the other man.

“Pardon?” Elijah frowned.

Damon rolled his eyes “I said that she doesn’t hate you. Tyra, I mean. I think she was more hurt than anything.”

Elijah studied the young vampire for a couple of minutes “You know her?”

“Yes.”

“Can we continue?” Stefan asked, sounding mildly annoyed. They weren’t even through the beginning and had already stopped “This is going to take long enough without anyone interrupting every couple of sentences.”

Damon snorted “Oh, of course. So sorry, Stefan,” he deadpanned.

_**After the last time she had gotten undaggered in 1901, Tyra ran. The promise Niklaus had made to her and Kol was as good as worthless. Every time she had gotten daggered had been because she didn't want to go on.** _

“What?” Elijah choked out.

Elena looked at the man curiously and for the first time since he appeared, she saw his face completely open, broadcasting what he felt. She had sat down next to Stefan and was leaning against his side lightly.

_**Tyra had always been a bit different than her siblings in the sense that she wasn't quite as easy to anger. Mostly because she couldn't care less about anyone or anything.** _

Damon shuddered “Never ever get her mad. She isn’t as easy to piss off but when you’re on her bad side, you better run.”

“She can’t be that bad,” Stefan frowned “Can she?”

“You shouldn’t be talking,” Damon told his brother “You actually managed to piss her off once. When you two met.”

Stefan tilted his head in confusion “When?”

“You were drunk out of your mind,” Damon explained “I’m not sure if it’s gonna come up but yeah. It wasn’t pretty to watch.”

“Huh,” Stefan mumbled to himself, trying to recall meeting someone called Tyra.

_**She tried switching off her humanity countless times but it had never worked. The deep, aching pain that radiated from her broken twin bond was the remainder of the connection she and Henrik had when he was still alive. It was always there, like an open wound in the background.** _

Elijah reached up to run a hand through his neatly styled hair. He swallowed heavily, not sure how he could have not known about this. Was this how Tyra had felt all this time? It would explain most of her behaviour after they had turned. He really didn’t like what this implied. It would mean that they all – apart from Kol – ignored their sister who had needed their help more than they could have ever imagined.

_**The Original startled when a sort of wheezing groan filled the air. She watched with wide eyes as a blue telephone box from the sixties appeared out of nowhere. Tyra blinked in surprise. While she had seen a lot in her thousand years, teleportation – or whatever that was – was something out of a fiction book. Even for her, it was something new.** _

“Ooooh, I know what this is about,” Damon laughed “Oh, this is going to be great.”

Elena blinked rapidly “What was that?”

Damon smirked at her, happy that he was the one who actually knew what was going on. Of course, from what he knew things went crazy around the Doctor on a regular basis, so he couldn’t wait to see “You’ll see.”

“Wait… Just… Did that just say a thousand years?” Elena asked, her eyes wide “And what is an Original? It was mentioned before but… Why?”

Stefan exchanged a look with Damon who just shrugged “Ah, I actually have no idea?”

“Fine,” Elena sighed reluctantly before she turned to Elijah “You know, don’t you?”

Elijah shot her a look before turning back to Damon, waiting for him to continue.

_**A man stormed out of the box before Tyra could even think about giving into her curiosity. He looked around and sighed in annoyance "I lost the signal," he huffed "And I got so close…"** _

_**"We've moved," a blonde girl gasped, stumbling over to where the vampire was still sitting, clutching at the railing "Does it fly?"** _

_**"I doubt it," Tyra spoke up, jumping from her perch "How did it just appear? And what was that noise?"** _

_**The Doctor waved them off, barely even reacting to the presence of the second girl. She probably wouldn't be here much longer. Humans tended to run when they were scared, so he put her out of his mind "Disappears here and reappears there. You wouldn't understand."** _

“Doctor,” Elijah muttered, frowning to himself “It can’t be, can it?” He vaguely remembered the man he had met in the 20s with Agatha and the giant wasp.

_**"If we're somewhere else, what about the headless thing? It's still on the loose," Rose gasped worriedly.** _

_**"It melted with the head," the Doctor shrugged absentmindedly "Are you going to witter on all night?"** _

_**Tyra was watching the two argue with her eyebrows raised. Head? Melted? What were they on about?** _

“I’d rather like to know that myself,” Elijah mused.

Damon shot him an annoyed look “Well, if you stop interrupting, maybe you would find out.”

_**The questions were itching to get out but she resolved to staying quiet for the moment. She turned her head to look at the blonde next to her when the girl let out a choked sob "I'll have to tell his mother." When the Time Lord looked over at her in confusion, she continued, her tone now bordering on anger "Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead and you just went and forgot him again. You were right, you are an alien."** _

“Alien?” Stefan repeated in disbelief “Do they really expect me to believe that?”

Damon groaned “Just shut up and listen. We can talk more later. We’ll never get done if we continue like this.”

_**"Alien?" Tyra asked in surprise. Whether it was at the thought of aliens existing or the fact that her mouth ran away with her, she didn't know. Probably the first.** _

_**"You're still here," the Doctor noted in surprise.** _

_**Tyra shrugged with a grin "I want to know what your box is. You didn't seem inclined to answer, so I guess I'll have to stick around to find out."** _

_**The Doctor opened his mouth before snapping it closed. And here he thought Rose was determined. If the roles had been reversed, he didn't know whether he would have stayed "And you are?"** _

_**"Tyra," the Original introduced herself. There was no way she would tell the man her last name. Not until she knew more. Whatever that box was, Tyra was a little wary of it. Something niggled at the back of her mind. She felt like she had seen it before but that was impossible, right? Even if the man was supposedly an alien. Was there time travel where he was from? Or was he immortal like her?** _

_**The Doctor grinned "Nice to meet you, Tyra. I'm the Doctor."** _

“What kind of name is the Doctor?” Elena questioned. Her mind was reeling from everything she had found out so far. Aliens? Really? And she thought witches and vampires were absurd.

_**"If you're really an alien, how come you sound like you're from the North?" Rose questioned, looking over at the other girl "I'm Rose, by the way."** _

_**"Lots of planets have a north," the Doctor shrugged.** _

_**"What's a police public call box?"** _

_**Tyra was the one who answered "It's a phone box from the 50s and 60s."** _

_**"It's a disguise," the Doctor added, throwing the dark-haired girl a curious look before shaking his head. She was probably just interested in History or something. Nothing special.** _

Damon coughed “He’s going to be eating his words sooner rather than later.”

“What do you know?” Elijah asked, narrowing his eyes on the younger vampire.

“Not yet,” Damon told him “I’m not going to spoiler anything.”

_**"Okay," Rose blinked "And this – this living plastic. What's it got against us?"** _

_**The Doctor shook his head "Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth, dinner."** _

_**"Any way of stopping it?" Rose questioned.** _

_**"Anti-plastic," the Doctor grinned, waggling his eyebrows as he pulled out a tube of blue liquid.** _

_**Rose tilted her head, gaping at the man in a mixture of shock and revulsion "Anti-plastic."** _

“What she said,” Elena said faintly.

_**"Anti-plastic," the Doctor agreed "But first I've got to find it. How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" He frowned and turned to Tyra "And… You're still here."** _

_**Tyra shrugged "I'm interested. This is far more interesting than wallowing in self-pity or my thoughts… or both."** _

_**"Hold on," Rose exclaimed "Hide what?"** _

_**"The transmitter," the Doctor pointed out "The consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal."** _

_**Rose nodded in understanding "What's it look like?"** _

_**"Like a transmitter." Was the unhelpful reply she got "Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London. A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel… Radial. Close to where we're standing." The man finished his explanation, turning his back to the London Eye. In front of him, the two girls exchanged glances and shrugged "Must be completely invisible."** _

Damon barked out a laugh “This is typical. That man is blind to everything that’s right in front of him.”

Stefan looked at his brother “You talk as if you’ve met him.”

“I did,” Damon shrugged “It’s been quite a long time but I know the Doctor.”

“I believe I have met him as well,” Elijah added “Although, I do not believe that the Doctor is Northern…”

Damon hummed “He isn’t. At least, I don’t think he is.”

_**Tyra snorted "Yeah, completely," she agreed sarcastically "Doctor, think. We're in London. What's huge and circular in the middle of London?"** _

_**"What?" he frowned.** _

_**"Oh God," she groaned, shaking her head in exasperation. Hopefully, he wasn't always as oblivious as this. This could get old really fast "Just turn around, would you?"** _

_**The Doctor did as asked but whirled around yet again "What?"** _

Damon groaned, hitting the book against his forehead “This seems even worse than what I know of him.”

_**He turned again when he saw that both Rose and Tyra were staring at something "What is it?" One more turn was all it took for him to catch on "Oh. Fantastic." He grabbed the girls' hands, pulling them with him over to the Westminster Bridge "Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables…"** _

_**"The breast implants," Rose added jokingly.** _

“That is a disturbing thought,” Elena shuddered, involuntarily crossing her arms across her chest.

Damon leered at her “Afraid?”

_**Tyra shuddered at the mental image "Really? Did you really have to give me that image? That is kind of disturbing."** _

Elijah blinked, looking from the book to the Doppelgänger. Did Tyra just agree with a Doppelgänger? Or the other way around? He shook his head and leaned back against the chair again. This was slightly more draining than he thought and he was sure this wasn’t even half of it.

_**The Doctor looked like he was ready to agree but instead of commenting, he just hummed "Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath."** _

_**Rose leaned over the edge of the bridge "What about down there?" She pointed to a large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps.** _

_**"Looks good to me," the Doctor shrugged and ran down with the two girls right behind him.** _

_**Tyra grinned internally. This was getting more interesting by the minute. She was really glad that she didn't just walk away from the man.** _

Damon let out a laugh “She would.”

_**They climbed down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains. From there, they went through a door and further down a flight of steps into a large chamber. Tyra wrinkled her nose at the stench of plastic, fear and something she couldn't quite place.** _

_**"The Nestene Consciousness," the Doctor whispered, gesturing to the mound of plastic goo in the vat "That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature."** _

“Am I the only one who is weirded out by this?” Stefan asked, an expression of disgust on his face. Mound of plastic goo? That sounds gross.

Elena shook her head “Not at all.”

_**Tyra wrinkled her forehead "You said that before but how can plastic be alive? Isn't it just… I don't know… material?"** _

_**"Compound," the Doctor pointed out "Plastic is made from synthetic organic compounds."** _

_**"That's just weird," she complained quietly before Rose spoke up again.** _

_**"Well, then," Rose murmured, thoroughly weirded out by the goo. It looked disgusting and the smell was just as bad "Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go.”** _

_**The Doctor stared at her "I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance." He jogged down to a catwalk that overlooked the seething vat "I seek an audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation."** _

_**The Consciousness inside the vat flexed, looking almost like that one time Kol tried to make pudding.** _

Elijah grimaced “I could have gone forever without hearing that again and it would have been too soon.”

“Who is Kol?” Elena asked curiously.

“Ah…” Elijah’s expression closed off “I’m sure you’ll find out sooner or later.”

Stefan narrowed his eyes on the man “Why not just tell us?”

“Because it is none of your business?” Elijah pointed out calmly.

_**Tyra let out a snort of amusement as the memory resurfaced. Just before they had gotten daggered in the 1800s, Kol tried to cook something and only a maid's quick action stopped him from blowing up the house. Neither Niklaus nor Elijah had been too happy with him but their faces made it worth having to clean up afterwards.** _

She was and would always be a prankster. Maybe it had been a bad idea for her and Kol to spend as much time together but Elijah couldn’t stop thinking that Tyra hadn’t had them… So why would she come to them instead of Kol? They did that to themselves and they were too blind to notice until it was too late.

_**"Thank you," the Doctor continued "If I might have permission to approach?"** _

_**Rose gasped and ran over to the side where a boy was watching everything with wide, fearful eyes "Oh God. Mickey, it's me. It's okay," she soothed "It's alright."** _

_**"That thing down there," Mickey gasped "The liquid. Rose, it can talk."** _

_**"You're stinking," Rose laughed, totally unconcerned now that she knew that Mickey was alive "Doctor, they kept him alive."** _

_**The Doctor glanced over his shoulder "Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy."** _

_**"You knew that and you never said?" Rose demanded.** _

_**"Can we keep the domestics outside?" the Doctor groaned, continuing his way closer to the Consciousness "Am I addressing the Consciousness? Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect that you shunt off?" Tyra let out an amused huff, trying to figure out what it – the Nestene had said to the man. So far she was coming up blank but then a sort of face formed in the vat, a groaning noise coming from it "Oh, don't give me that," the Doctor bit out "It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights… I am talking. This planet is just starting. The stupid little people have only learned how to walk but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go."** _

_**"Doctor," Rose called out in alarm as two shop window dummies grabbed the Doctor from behind.** _

_**"That was just insurance," he protested as one of the dummies took the vial of anti-plastic from him "I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not…" He paused with a puzzled look "What do you mean?" A door slid back to reveal the Tardis, causing the Doctor to pale "No. Oh, no. Honestly no. Yes, that's my ship." He paused for a moment "That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world. I couldn't save any of them."** _

_**Rose looked over "What's it doing?"** _

_**"It's the Tardis," the Doctor explained "The Nestene has identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion. Get out Rose, Tyra… Just leg it now."** _

_**Tyra looked on as the vat kept roaring. Over the noise it was making, she could hear Rose calling her mother of all people. What could she do? She snuck closer, gracefully jumping over the railing to land behind the Doctor and the two dummies holding him. One kick and the left dummy was falling into the vat, barely releasing the Doctor in time. At the same time as the other fell, the vial of anti-plastic tipped over, spilling onto the Nestene Consciousness.** _

_**"Thanks," the Doctor breathed, pulling Tyra over to the two humans and the box "Now we should leave." He pushed Rose and Mickey into the Tardis and closed the door behind the four of them.** _

_**The same noise Tyra heard earlier, sounded again but this time all around her as the interior kept shaking. She barely stopped a gasp from escaping her at the sight in front of her. It was smaller on the outside than on the inside.** _

“It must be amazing,” Damon whispered “I haven’t seen it but Tyra told me about it. Maybe someday.”

_**How this room managed to fit into the small phone box was a riddle to her. It was something new, something refreshing and she didn’t find a lot of that anymore.** _

_**The shaking stopped as soon as it began and Mickey stumbled out of the door with Rose and Tyra just behind him "Nestene Consciousness." The Doctor clicked his fingers "Easy."** _

_**"In what world was that easy?" Tyra questioned, raising her eyebrow at the man leaning against the doorway of the Tardis "You were trapped."** _

_**"You're right," he nodded "Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless – er – I don't know, you could come with me. Both of you." He gestured over his shoulder "This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge."** _

_**Tyra hummed. So it was a spaceship. No time machine? "Is it always like that?" she asked "And I mean the running."** _

_**"Yeah," the Doctor shrugged. Rose licked her lips reluctantly "Yeah, I can't," she mumbled, looking down at her boyfriend "I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so…"** _

_**The Doctor nodded in disappointment "Okay. What about you then?"** _

_**"You met me about an hour ago and you want me to come with you?"** _

_**"You kept your head," he pointed out "That's good enough to warrant at least one trip."** _

_**Tyra let out a breath, her mind jumping over itself. This was the perfect way to keep out of her siblings' way. She was aware that she had stayed here in London for too long already and if she wasn't careful Niklaus or Elijah would find her.** _

Elijah clenched his hands. It hurt to hear that and while he thought he could handle it, it was hard. He stood up and paced over to the far wall, bracing his back against it.

The Doppelgänger was looking at him before he shot her a glare, making the girl turn back to the book with a small blush.

_**That was something she wanted to avoid. Returning to wherever they stayed with a dagger in her chest wasn't an experience she wanted to have again. Not now. Not when she still had so much to do "Alright then. I'm in."** _

_**The Doctor held his hand out for the girl to take and pulled her into the Tardis, immediately pulling some levers "You didn't say it…"** _

_**"Say what?"** _

_**"You know," he gestured "It's bigger on the inside."** _

_**Tyra smirked a little at his disappointment "I saw this box appear out of thin air, I'm really not surprised."** _

_**The Doctor froze "I forgot something. Hold on." He worked on the console and ran to the door, throwing it open. Tyra could just catch a glimpse of the surroundings around him. He was back in London where he left Rose "By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?"** _

_**"No," Tyra whispered to herself "No, you didn't." But it made so much more sense. So this really was the box she had seen back when… She furrowed her forehead. When had she seen it again? Something had happened but Tyra couldn't remember what exactly lead to her seeing the box. Maybe there was more than one, though. She would find out later. About what the Doctor knew and how it was possible that he could travel in time.** _

“Okay, this was the first chapter,” Damon murmured, closing the book.

Elijah let out a breath and turned to the three other people in the room “I believe you had questions?”

Elena nodded “What’s an Original?”

“Original Vampire. They – We are the first vampires,” he explained, hesitating for a moment “Tyra is my younger sister.”

“How many Originals are out there?” Stefan asked, narrowing his eyes “And what makes you different? I’m assuming there is a reason you aren’t just ‘vampires’?”

Elijah inclined his head “You’d be correct. There are seven of us. About our attributes… We can’t be killed easily. That’s about everything you need to know at the moment.”

Stefan clenched his hands, unwilling to drop the subject. He wanted to know how to deal with Originals. There had to be a way, right? With Elijah’s reaction to Elena, there was something they needed or wanted her for, he was sure of that. And when the time came, he would help Elena “Fine,” he huffed and turned to his brother “How do you know Tyra? And the Doctor?”

“A story for another time, brother,” Damon smirked before flipping the book in his hands “Who wants to read next?”

“I can do it,” Elena shrugged, reaching out to take the book from Damon’s hands “Okay. _**The End of the World**_.”


	2. The End of the World

Elena looked down at the page and took a deep breath “Okay. Here we go. **_The End of the World_**.”

**_"Right then, Rose Tyler, Tyra… What is your last name?" the Doctor frowned._ **

**_Tyra hesitated for a moment, glancing over her shoulder at the man. She had been studying the central console of the ship curiously "Mikaelson."_ **

**_The Doctor nodded, frowning internally. That name… No, that wasn't possible, was it? He would have to keep an eye on her. It might be just a coincidence but he doubted it. That last name was very rare and the only people he was aware of with that name were a group of vampires._ **

“So he did know from the beginning,” Damon hummed “I wonder how Tyra is going to take that. She seems to have some sort of idea that he might know.”

Elijah’s lips twitched “There’s not a lot of things that can throw her, I believe. Although, this book might prove me wrong yet.”

**_Human vampires "Right then, Rose Tyler, Tyra Mikaelson, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?"_ **

**_"Forwards," Tyra blurted out immediately. If she only had one trip she definitely didn't want to go where she had been before. Also, she wasn't sure where her brothers had been while she had been daggered. Running into them while she was supposed to be in a coffin probably was a very bad idea._ **

“I think the past would have been better,” Elena muttered, tugging her hair behind her ear.

Damon rolled his eyes “Not for a vampire. Or did you miss the part where she is over a thousand years old?”

“Still.”

**_The Doctor looked at Rose "And you?"_ **

**_"Forwards is fine with me," Rose murmured excitedly._ **

**_"Alright, how far?"_ **

**_Rose shrugged "One hundred years?"_ **

**_Tyra frowned "A century? That's a bit… boring." She turned to look at the Doctor "How far can you actually go?"_ **

**_"Far as you like," he offered._ **

**_"I'm for anything over a thousand years into the future. Preferably more if that's alright with you?" Tyra was a little unsure of the situation, so it was probably best to include Rose as much as she could. Also, it would make her life ultimately easier if they at least got along. As far as she could tell so far, Rose was alright. A bit spoilt and very young but... Nothing Tyra hadn't seen before._ **

**_The Doctor was silent for a moment, considering his options "Right, I know exactly where to take you. Hold on." A few furious pumps of a lever and several buttons later, the Tardis zoomed through time and space, shaking badly._ **

**_"Where are we?" Rose bounced excitedly "What's out there?" The only answer she got was a gesture to the door. Rose grinned at the man and sprinted outside._ **

**_The Doctor shook his head with a smile before following Tyra outside. He walked over to the shutter control, messing with it to give the two girls a view they would be able to remember. At least he hoped so. A smug grin stole its way over his face when an orbital view of the Earth was revealed "You lot," he started, walking over to where the girls were standing "You spend all your time thinking about dying like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive. This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty-six._ **

“Apple?” Stefan blinked “Really? Apple?”

“I am curious to know how they determined those designations,” Elijah murmured.

Damon coughed in amusement “Same way they come up with names for places. Looking around and choosing the name of the thing they see first.”

**_Five billion years in your future and this is the day." He paused to look at his watch "Hold on." The sun flared, turning an angry red "This is the day the Sun expands. Welcome to the end of the Earth."_ **

**_Tyra looked down at the planet she had come from. Were her and her siblings still around or had someone found a way to kill them? "Are those satellites?"_ **

**_"Good eye," the Doctor complimented "Yes. The keep the Earth classic. The way it has been billions of years ago in your time."_ **

**'Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth death is scheduled for fifteen thirty-nine. Followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite. _'_**

**_Rose blinked up at the computer's voice "When it says guests, does it mean people?"_ **

**_"Depends what you mean by people," the Doctor teased._ **

“She means people,” Elena pointed out, a frown on her face “What do you mean?” She wasn’t sure what to think of this Doctor person. He seemed to be… She wasn’t even sure how to describe it, to be honest. There was just something about him that she didn’t like much.

**_"I mean people, what do you mean?" Rose gestured._ **

**_The Doctor shrugged "Aliens. You're taking this surprisingly well." The last part was said to Tyra with a surprised tone of voice._ **

**_Tyra snorted and shrugged "I travelled a lot. You wouldn't believe what I've seen." She shot him a look "Or maybe you would."_ **

**_"You can't have seen that much," Rose pointed out, looking at Tyra with curiosity in her eyes. She barely knew anything about the other girl and that was almost as bad as not knowing anything about the Doctor. Essentially, Rose was travelling with two strangers. That thought made her shiver internally. Maybe this had been a bad idea "You're younger than I am. What? Fifteen? Sixteen?"_ **

Damon let out a laugh “I forgot how young she can look when she doesn’t at least try to look a little older.”

“She was turned shortly after her sixteenth birthday,” Elijah pointed out “The youngest of us all. Sometimes it’s hard to remember that she is just a child.”

“I know what you mean,” Damon sighed, running a hand through his hair “Tyra has… She taught me a lot over the years she was with me and another friend of ours. I owe her a lot.”

**_"Sixteen if we're being technical," Tyra shot back "Eighteen if you were to ask any cop or authority figure." She knew that she was a little open with the information about herself but her age was nothing. There was nothing they would be able to do with that anyway. She could compel any authority figures who were asking questions, so there really was nothing to worry about for Tyra._ **

**_Rose raised an eyebrow, surprised at the answer she got. She hadn't thought that Tyra was actually that young. It was more of a... comment on how young she looked "What about your parents?"_ **

Elijah winced but stayed silent. Their parents had always been a sore subject for all of them. Tyra, Kol and Niklaus most of all.

**_Tyra stared at Rose stubbornly, not saying anything. The Doctor rested a hand on her shoulder "You don't have to tell us. It's alright." He shot a look at Rose, warning her to drop the subject._ **

**_"What are they doing onboard the spaceship?" Rose sighed "What's it all for?"_ **

**_"It's not really a spaceship," the Doctor explained "More like an observation deck. The great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn."_ **

**_Rose tilted her head "What for?"_ **

**_He shrugged "Fun." The next door slid open, revealing a huge area with a few display cases and a view of space to the front and above "Mind you when I say the great and the good…"_ **

**_"You mean the rich," Tyra finished knowingly. She had seen it time and time again. Noblemen and noblewomen making a spectacle out of the most horrible things. Well, horrible for humans "I know. So, what you said earlier about the satellites… They keep the Earth like this. But why?"_ **

**_The Doctor looked down at her, for the first time noticing how small she actually was. Her personality made up a big part of her, even if she lacked actual height. He wondered whether it was a sore spot for her… "Well, the planet is property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. The gravity satellites are holding back the sun. But now the money's run out, nature takes over."_ **

**_"How long has it got?" Rose whispered._ **

**_"About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted," the Doctor grinned excitedly._ **

**_Tyra raised an eyebrow in amusement "You sound way too happy about a planet burning."_ **

**_"Is that why we're here?" Rose questioned "I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?"_ **

**_The Doctor shook his head "I'm not saving it," he stated seriously "Time's up."_ **

“But all the people,” Elena gasped “How can he just… Oh.”

Stefan looked over at her “What is it?”

She shot him a sheepish look before continuing to read.

**_"But what about all the people?" Rose exclaimed._ **

**_"It's empty," the Doctor told her "They're all gone. No one left."_ **

**_Rose deflated, looking at the planet sadly "Just us, then?"_ **

**_Tyra hummed "I doubt it. With how nosy Humans are it is unlikely they haven't spread across the universe by now."_ **

**_A blue-skinned person with golden slit eyes strode towards the Tardis crew, a pissed off expression on his face "Who the hell are you?"_ **

“Charming,” Elijah muttered sarcastically.

**_"Oh, that's nice," the Doctor deadpanned "Thanks."_ **

**_"But how did you get in?" the alien-looking alien drowned "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now."_ **

**_The Doctor pulled out the wallet that held his psychic paper "That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation. Look. There, you see? It's fine, you see?" He waved the blank piece of paper in front of the man's nose "The Doctor plus two. I'm the Doctor, this is Rose Tyler and Tyra Mikaelson. They are my plus two. Is that alright?"_ **

**_"Well, obviously," the Steward replied, flustered "Apologies, etcetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy." He walked off towards a lectern._ **

**_The Doctor glanced at his Companions "The paper's slightly psychic. It shows them whatever I want them to see. Saves a lot of time."_ **

“That sounds like it’s useful,” Elena remarked “I wonder if he uses it often.”

Damon bit his lip “You have no idea. Tyra is pretty good with it as well… Will be? Was?”

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother “What are you trying to do?”

“Figuring out the tenses,” Damon shot back in annoyance “It has already happened for me. It hasn’t happened for the Tyra in the book, so I’m not sure which tense is the right one.”

“Best not think about that,” Elijah murmured “Save yourself the headache.”

**_Tyra frowned at the wallet in his hands "It's blank… Well, no. It sort of fades in and out. Is that_ _supposed to happen?"_**

**_"Fascinating," the Doctor murmured, his suspicions slowly taking form. Well, as long as she didn't attack anyone, he would let Tyra keep her vampirism a secret. If she was one, that is. He was pretty sure that she was but even he was wrong sometimes. Not that he would ever admit that "It means that you're smarter than the paper. Well, almost."_ **

**_"He's blue," Rose blinked, still staring after the Steward._ **

**_The Doctor just nodded silently._ **

**_"_ We have in attendance the Doctor, Rose Tyler and Tyra Mikaelson. Thank you. All staff to their positions, _" the Steward called out and the group of small blue people scattered into different directions, moving out of sight._**

**_Tyra looked after them, feeling a little disappointed. She really wished she could be more surprised about these things and more in awe like Rose but… She guessed that after living over a thousand years, it kind of took the surprise out of a lot of things. Especially with siblings like Niklaus and Kol. And the fact that Tyra, even today was running with witches._ **

**_"_ Hurry now, thank you. Quick as we along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely Jabe, Lute and Coffa. _" A bark-skinned woman enters with two larger male escorts "_ There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolca, we have the Moxx of Balhoon. _" Another blue alien, this time mostly head and body entered, sitting on what appeared to be a futuristic wheelchair "_ And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. _" A group of black-roped figures entered "_ The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you. _" Some furry-clad reptilians entered._**

**_The announcements continued but Tyra turned her attention to the group of trees who were coming towards them with their gifts in hand "The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my grandfather," Jabe smiled, handing the Doctor a rooted twig in a small pot._ **

**_"Thank you. Yes, gifts," the Doctor grimaced, patting down his jacket._ **

**_"Didn't that hurt him? To cut pieces off?" Tyra asked the tree curiously._ **

**_Jabe chuckled lightly "Do not worry. He didn't feel anything at all."_ **

**_"Er," the Doctor coughed "I give you… air from my lungs." He breathed on Jabe gently, causing her to close her eyes._ **

Damon started at Elena “Read that again?” he asked her.

“‘Er,’ the Doctor coughed ‘I give you… air from my lungs.’ He breathed on Jabe gently, causing her to close her eyes,” Elena repeated.

“Oh, God,” Damon mumbled, hiding his face in his hands “Why am I not surprised? This is just the thing he would do.”

Elijah glanced over at the younger vampire “You think so?”

“Yeah,” Damon shrugged “I met him before he and Tyra were together. They were… I think almost together but still.”

“‘Almost together’?” Elena frowned.

Damon shrugged “From what I know they took ages to actually get to the point. I only know what she told me and what I saw.”

**_"How intimate," she remarked._ **

**_The Doctor waggled his eyebrows "There's more where that came from."_ **

**_"I bet there is."_ **

**_Tyra groaned, looking away from the two of them in disgust._ **

“Well, he is flirting with a tree,” Stefan pointed out.

Elena nodded in agreement “That’s weird. Even knowing about the supernatural.”

**_She caught Rose's gaze that showed that the other girl was feeling similar about the Doctor flirting with a tree of all things. Nothing against the Doctor's taste in women. Tyra marvelled at Jabe's beauty but there was a time and place for these kinds of things. The end of the Earth probably wasn't._ **

**_"_ From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe _." A large glass case barely made it through the doorway. It contained a giant humanoid head with straggly hair and squinty eyes._**

“What?” Elena stopped, looking up from the page before squinting back down “Humanoid head? In a jar? What is this book? That can’t possibly be real.”

**_"The Moxx of Balhoon," the Doctor greeted exuberantly, smiling at the fat blue alien in front of him._ **

**_"My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily saliva." He spat into Rose's eye, making the Doctor and Tyra hold back the laughter at her expression._ **

Damon snorted “I take back everything I said about the ‘air from his lungs’,” he laughed “Oh, this is priceless.”

**_"Thank you very much," the Doctor snickered. As soon as the Moxx was gone, the black-roped group of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme came over "Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." He breathed on them heavily._ **

**_A large metal hand reached out, holding a silver ball "A gift of peace in all good faith." The Doctor grabbed it and handed it to Tyra who started inspecting it curiously. From the appearance, it was only a silver ball but it was too light to be solid, telling her that it was hollow._ **

**_"_ And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and gentlemen and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below, _" the Steward called "_ In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen. _"_**

**_A face in a piece of thin skin stretched in a rectangular frame was wheeled in by two men hidden in top-to-toe hospital whites "Oh, now, don't stare. I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand. Moisturise me. Moisturise me." One of the attendants used a pump spray on her skin "Truly, I am the last Human. My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil. I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears. I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts. From the Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband?"_ **

**_Tyra was staring at the skin in disgust. What was that thing and why was it - she calling herself the last Human? There was nothing Human about that… She followed Rose around the back of Cassandra to see how thin she really was when Tyra stiffened. The skin's blood smelt… good. Too good. She whirled around, trying to hide the black veins that were creeping up under her eyes. Her fangs slid out of her gums as she pressed her eyes close._ **

Stefan scoffed “Isn’t she a thousand years old? Shouldn’t she be able to control herself better than that?”

Elijah glared at him “Her control is just fine. Better than that of some others.”

“She is the one who taught me how to control myself,” Damon hummed “If she reacted like that, I doubt you would be able to control yourself at all. Not with the bunny diet you have going on.”

“Bunny… diet…?” Elijah repeated, a look of disdain on his face.

Damon grinned “You don’t want to know.”

**_Control… She had more control than that._ **

**_Behind her, the Doctor looked at both girls in worry. Tyra had been doing great until just then but Rose… He had been a bit more worried about her. While she was incredibly open-minded for early twenty-first-century humans, he had to admit that he might have gone a bit too far in taking them here._ **

**_Rose pushed past Tyra, rushing out of the room. Tyra swallowed, casting one last glance over her shoulder as she followed the other girl, seeing Rose's escape as her chance to get away from the last Human and the temptation her blood was causing._ **

**_Tyra walked back to the gallery they had arrived in earlier, sitting down at the window. She glanced at Rose for a moment before turning her head to watch the Sun and the Earth "It's a bit weird, isn't it?"_ **

**_"A bit," Rose laughed lightly, putting the metal ball and the root thing down next to her "How come you're taking this so well?"_ **

**_"Seen a lot of weird shit," Tyra shrugged "I just… I don't know. Don't mind the aliens that much. At least they're friendly." She was kind of glad that she was here, that she took the chance to finally do something she wanted, instead of just running all the time. Over the past century, after she ran from Niklaus, her only thoughts were about trying not to run into any of her siblings and how she would be able to get Kol – and Finn back. Kol had been a constant source of comfort to Tyra after Henrik was killed by the wolves. Her twin brother was the only reason their mother turned them into vampires and Tyra couldn't say that she was happy. She wasn't as suicidal as Finn or anything but she wasn't happy either. She hadn't been for a thousand years. Being with Kol and travelling with him always made her feel alive._ **

Elijah swallowed, trying to ignore the looks from the others once again. He couldn’t believe that they had missed that much – that he had missed that much. His own sister had suffered for centuries and he was too busy with Niklaus and Rebekah to care about the rest of his siblings. Finn who had been in a coffin for over nine hundred years already, Kol who had been daggered on and off for being himself and Tyra.

Ever since Niklaus had told him that his siblings were dead – thrown into the sea, he had been reflecting about his behaviour. Family above all. Hadn’t he preached that more than once? He couldn’t fault Kol for being angry or Tyra for being hurt. They had every right to react the way they had. Nothing he or Niklaus or even Rebekah had done helped to include their brothers and sister. If he was being honest with himself, sometimes it felt like they didn’t exist. Before, he wouldn’t have lost an hour of sleep over it, but this made him think. For the first time, he was actually seeing what his sister was thinking and it hurt. She was always acting as if she was fine and nothing bothered her, but he should have known better. Tyra was his youngest sister. He should be taking care of her, not hurting her further.

**'Earth death in twenty-five minutes'**

**_"Oh, thanks," Rose sighed from the place she was sitting. She picked up the potted plant, looking down at it "Hello. My name is Rose. That's sort of a plant. We might be related... I'm talking to a twig…"_ **

**_Tyra coughed "Talking to plants is the first sign of insanity."_ **

**_"Rose?" the Doctor's voice sounded from the hallway "Tyra? You in there?" He entered, seeing both girls "Aye, aye. What do you think, then?"_ **

**_"Great," Rose smiled tensely "Yeah, fine. Once you get past the slightly psychic paper just so alien. You look at them and they're alien."_ **

**_The Doctor chuckled "Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South."_ **

**_"Where are you from?" Rose demanded._ **

**_"All over the place," the Doctor dismissed._ **

**_Rose crossed her arms and sighed "They all speak English."_ **

**_"Nope," he shrugged "You just hear English. It's a gift of the Tardis. The telepathic field gets inside your brain and translates."_ **

**_"It's inside my brain?" Rose questioned, getting more hysterical._ **

**_At that moment, the Doctor realised that he messed up "Well, in a good way."_ **

**_"Your machine gets inside my head. It gets inside and it changes my mind and you didn't even ask?" Rose rambled._ **

**_"I didn't think about it like that," he scratched his head uncomfortably, glancing over at Tyra who just shrugged and turned to look back out to the Earth, drowning out the rest of the conversation. She had no real desire to hear Rose blaming the Doctor for something that was her own fault. She didn't have to leave with a virtual stranger. Not that Tyra was any different but at least she had the means to defend herself._ **

**_"Tell me who you are," Rose shouted loudly, jumping to her feet._ **

**_The Doctor glared at her in annoyance "This is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now and this is me."_ **

Elena grimaced “I can understand not wanting to get in the middle of that.”

“Yeah, well, if you go with a stranger, then you shouldn’t be surprised if you don’t know anything about them,” Damon muttered “I mean, really…”

**_"Yeah," Rose continued "And I'm here too because you brought me here, so just tell me."_ **

**_The Doctor stormed towards the window where Tyra was watching them from, staring out into space angrily "Are you alright?" the Doctor asked quietly "You seemed fine earlier."_ **

**_Tyra shrugged "Sorry. Just… I was having trouble getting my head around the last Human. It's a bit weird."_ **

**_"Heh, yeah," he grinned "She's a bit much. You're really okay?"_ **

**_"Sure. You don't have to tell us, by the way," she pointed out "It's none of our business where you're from and we made the choice to come willingly."_ **

**'Earth death in twenty minutes. Earth death in twenty minutes.'**

**_"Alright," Rose murmured, walking over to the other two "As my mate Shareen says, don't argue with the designated driver." She took out her phone, looking for a signal "Can't exactly call for a taxi. There's no signal. We're out of range… Just a bit."_ **

**_The Doctor sighed "Tell you what." He grabbed the phone and started taking it apart "With a bit of jiggery-pokery."_ **

**_"Is that a technical term?" Rose grinned "Jiggery-pokery?"_ **

**_"Yeah, I came first in jiggery-pokery," the Doctor shot back, his grin back in place "What about you two?"_ **

**_Rose shook her head "No, I failed hullabaloo."_ **

“What?” Stefan tilted his head. He frowned “Was that… supposed to be a joke? If so, I don’t get it.”

“Welcome to the club,” Damon mumbled “What the hell was that?”

Stefan shook his head “No idea.”

**_"And you two are just plain weird. Coming from me that really means something," Tyra mumbled, handing the Doctor her phone when he asked for it._ **

**_"Oh, there you go," he exclaimed, handing Rose her phone and giving Tyra hers "Go on, try it."_ **

**_Tyra glanced down at the screen and raised her eyebrow when all the messages and missed calls from a witch friend of hers trickled in. Each one got more panicked, telling her to call back._ **

**_"_ Oh, thank God, _" Sienna breathed, picking up on the first ring._**

“Hey, that’s the witch who brought us here,” Damon exclaimed “I knew they were friends but I didn’t expect her to be mentioned.”

Elena looked at Damon with a frown “You know her name? How?”

“She told me,” Damon shrugged “Before all of you showed up.”

“Why would she talk to you?” she mumbled, shaking her head in confusion. She didn’t like Damon and she made no secret of it.

Damon opened his mouth to snap at her when Elijah reached over and shook his head “Don’t try,” he told him quietly “You won’t win against Doppelgängers.”

“There is a story behind that,” Damon murmured.

**_Tyra frowned worriedly "What's wrong?"_ **

**_"_ Your brother is in London. You have got to get out of there _," Sienna hurried out "_ He's looking for you. _"_**

Damon raised his eyebrow at Elijah “You?”

“Doubtful,” Elijah shook his head “I don’t know when it is set but… I have been in the US for the last years.”

“So you didn’t even look for her?” Damon demanded.

Elijah lowered his eyes “She didn’t want to be found. I can’t blame her.”

Damon stared at him “Wow. And you wonder why she ran…”

**_"Relax," Tyra soothed "I'm not in London right now. Where did you track him to?"_ **

**_"_ To your hotel _," she mumbled "_ You can't go back there, Ty. I grabbed your stuff for you, pretending it was mine. Not sure if he believed me. _"_**

**_Tyra hummed "You're still alive. I think it's safe to say that you're a good actress."_ **

**_"_ Well, that's a relief. Where are you anyway? _"_**

**_"I left the country," she explained, looking out at the Earth again. Just a little bit_ **

“Understatement of the century,” Stefan snorted.

**_"Not sure when I'll be back yet. Just – Call me when there's news, alright? I'll try to keep in touch but I might go off the grid for a bit."_ **

**_"_ Sure thing _," Sienna replied "_ Take care of yourself, okay? I don't want to find out that you're in a coffin. _"_**

**_"Who was that?" the Doctor questioned, sitting down next to Tyra "It sounded intense."_ **

**_Tyra shrugged "Just a friend of mine."_ **

**_"Are you in trouble?" he frowned, grabbing the girl's hand gently._ **

**_"No," she shook her head "Not really.”_ **

**_He tilted his head "That wasn't very convincing."_ **

**_"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Tyra brushed him off, standing up._ **

**_Rose turned towards them, lowering her phone "That was five billion years ago. So, she's dead now. Five billion years later, my mum's dead."_ **

**_"Bundle of laughs you are," the Doctor rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the space station started shaking "That's not supposed to happen." He threw the girls one of his grins and took off back to the observation gallery where the others were._ **

**_Outside the doors, Tyra could already make out the Moxx talking to someone "Indubitably, this is the Bad Wolf scenario. I find the inherent laxity of the on-going multiverse…"_ **

“Isn’t the multiverse that crackpot theory with parallel worlds?” Elena asked “I think Jeremy talked about those when he was reading all those comic books.”

Stefan hummed “There were a couple of scientists that put the theory out.”

“Does that make it any less fictional?” Elena frowned “I don’t think so.”

**_"That wasn't a gravity pocket," the Doctor remarked "I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that. What do you think, Jabe? Listen to the engines. They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?"_ **

**_"It's the sound of metal," Jabe shrugged lightly "It doesn't make any sense to me."_ **

**_The Doctor spun around "Where's the engine room?"_ **

**_Jabe seemed a little overwhelmed with all the questions "I don't know but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite… I could show you, your friend and your wife?" At the last words, she gestured to Rose. Tyra relaxed a little when she was labelled as a friend. That could have gotten awkward really quickly._ **

**_"She's not my wife," the Doctor denied._ **

**_"Partner?"_ **

**_"No."_ **

**_Jabe raised an eyebrow "Concubine?"_ **

**_"Nope…"_ **

**_"Prostitute?"_ **

**_"Whatever I am, it must be invisible," Rose snarked "Do you mind? Tell you what, you two go and… pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." She left, walking over to where Cassandra was by the window._ **

Damon burst out laughing “Weak. That reply was weak.” He got up to pour himself a drink, raising an eyebrow at Elijah “Want one?”

“Please,” Elijah sighed in relief. He would need more than one drink to deal with this.

**_The Doctor looked after her "Don't start a fight." He offered Jabe his arm "Coming? Tyra?"_ **

**_"No, thanks," she shook her head "I think I'll stay here. Maybe socialize and all that."_ **

**_He leaned towards Tyra for a moment "Try not to insult anyone."_ **

**'Earth death in fifteen minutes. Earth death in fifteen minutes.'**

**_"How cheery," Tyra sighed, leaning against one of the walls not too far from the Face of Boe but far enough from Cassandra so that she didn't feel like ripping the skin trampoline apart. Nothing had ever smelt this good to her. Not even when she was a newly turned vampire. Whatever that woman did to herself, it wasn't natural._ **

“I knew there had to be a reason for her to act like that,” Damon crowed “Though the thought of someone managing that is a bit disturbing.”

Elena raised her eyebrow “Managing what?”

“Managing to make Tyra almost lose control while she is actively trying not to,” Damon shrugged “I wasn’t lying when I told you that she taught me. And my control is pretty good.”

Stefan snorted “Yeah, I’m sure it is. That’s why you go around killing half the people you meet.”

Damon gritted his teeth “We’re vampires. What do you expect me to do? Hunt Thumper and Bambi? I’m not you, Stefan and you can’t act like your past was all that rosy either.”

“Enough,” Elijah cut in, rolling his eyes “If you’re going to be arguing like children, take it outside.”

**_"What happened to everyone else?" Rose questioned Cassandra "The Human race, where did it go?"_ **

**_Cassandra glanced at her out of the corner of her eye "They say mankind has touched every star in the sky."_ **

**_"So… You're not the last Human," Rose remarked._ **

**_"I am the last pure Human," she replied haughtily "The others mingled. Oh, they call themselves New Humans and Proto-Humans and Digi-Humans, even 'Humanish' but you know what I call them? Mongrels."_ **

**_Tyra grimaced at that. The last Human was a right bitch. And a hypocrite on top of it. A voice chuckled in her head, causing her to blink. What was that? "_ That would be me _." Tyra turned her head, gaze drifting across the room. Once she reached the Face of Boe, she froze "_ Yes, it's me _."_**

**_"What do you want from me?" Tyra blinked, looking at the big head weirdly._ **

**_"_ Oh, can't I talk to an old friend?" _the Face of Boe teased "_ Fine then _."_**

**_Tyra tilted her head "Old friend? I'm sure I would remember a giant head. Sorry."_ **

**_Another chuckled echoed through her head "_ Don't be. It's good to see that you started out this way though. _"_**

**_"Now, I'm sure that wasn't a compliment," Tyra mumbled, unsure if she should be offended or not._ **

**_"_ Wouldn't you like to know. Listen, I usually wouldn't do that. Timelines and the like but… You told me to warn you. You can't run forever, Tyra Mikaelson. _"_**

“This is getting even weirder,” Elena mumbled under her breath, ignoring the fact that all the vampires would hear her. She froze for a moment. She had totally forgotten that she was the only human in a room with three vampires. Now, she didn’t care about the Salvatores. They had been around her for a couple of months already but how she had accepted that strange vampire, she had no idea. Maybe she was just hoping for this to go by even faster.

Damon shook his head “Isn’t that… mysterious. Run from what?”

“I would like to know that as well,” Elijah murmured, leaning forward. His mind was going a mile a minute, trying to process the words the giant head – Face of Boe – had spoken.

**_She startled, shaking her head at the implication "No. What?"_ **

**_"_ You should tell him _," Boe advised "_ Maybe it will help _."_**

**_"I don't think so," Tyra murmured, noticing that Rose wasn't in the room anymore. When did she run off again? "Excuse me." She walked out of the door, following Rose's scent. It led her to the gallery from before. There was something wrong though. As soon as Tyra got closer, she felt the heat radiating through the door._ **

**_"Help," Rose screamed from the other side of the door "Please. Get me out. Help."_ **

**'Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending'**

**_Tyra searched the door for the mechanism, trying it out. When nothing happened, she cursed lowly. She didn't want to reveal what she was but there was something wrong. Just as she was about to try and trash the door, hurried footsteps were coming closer "Tyra," the Doctor called out._ **

**_"Rose is in there," she pointed out, nodding to the door._ **

**_The Doctor closed his eyes when he heard the shouts "Of course it would be her."_ **

“Rude,” Elena gasped “She could be dying in there.”

**_"Open the door," Rose shouted._ **

**_"Hold on," the Doctor called back "Give us two ticks."_ **

**'Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising. Sun filter descending.'**

**_The Doctor huffed "Just what we need. The computer's getting clever."_ **

**_"Stop mucking about," Rose demanded._ **

**_"I'm not mucking about," the Doctor defended himself "It's fighting back."_ **

**_"Open the door."_ **

**_"I know," he grumbled, working on the small computer furiously "I know."_ **

**_The next time Rose's voice sounded, it was faint, like she had moved away from the door "The lock's melted."_ **

**_'_ Sun filter descending. Sun filter descending. Sun filter… Sun filter rising. Sun filter rising.'**

**_The Doctor tried to open the door, shaking his head "The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the door. Stay there and don't move."_ **

**_"Where am I going to go? Ipswich?"_ **

**_Tyra looked at the door for a moment, considering her options before turning to run after the Doctor. When she entered, Cassandra was slandering the Face of Boe "This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe. He invited us. Talk to the Face. Talk to the Face."_ **

**_"Easy way of finding out," the Doctor spoke up "Someone brought their little pet on board. Let's send him back to his master." He put down the spider he plucked out of his pocket. It scuttled off towards the piece of skin, scanning her. After it was done, it crawled over to the group of black-clad figures._ **

**_"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme," Cassandra gasped dramatically "J'accuse."_ **

“She’s being a bit too dramatic in my opinion,” Stefan pointed out “At the very least she would have something to do with it, right?”

Damon clapped sarcastically “Good, Stefan. You figured out what the rest of us already know.”

“I don’t,” Elena shot back cagily, smiling at Stefan “Why do you think that?”

Stefan’s lips twitched but Damon cut him off before he could continue “She literally just accused a giant head after the way she was acting. Also, the Adherents are the obvious bad guys… Too obvious. Think, Elena. Use that brain, I’m sure you have.”

**_The Doctor shrugged "That's all very well and really kind of obvious. But if you stop and think about it…" He went over to the Adherents. When their leader tried to hit him, he just pulled out its arm "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are, an idea." He pulled at one of the wires dangling from the arm and the Adherents all collapsed "Remote controlled Droids. Nice little cover for the real troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo. Go home." The Doctor gave the spider a nudge and it returned to Cassandra._ **

**_"I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed," Cassandra spat "At arms." Her attendants raised their spray guns threateningly._ **

**_"What are you going to do?" the Doctor asked, half striking a pose "Moisturise me?"_ **

“Oh, my God,” Damon gasped between laughs “I love it. If it sounded even half as gay as I think it did. This Doctor is great. I wish I met him.”

Elena frowned “Didn’t you… I thought you said that you met him.”

“Oh, I did,” Damon shrugged “Just not that version.”

**_"With acid," Cassandra added "Oh, you're too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax-free, past every code wall. I'm not just a pretty face."_ **

**_The Doctor frowned "Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid is that?"_ **

**_"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims," Cassandra explained "The compensation would have been enormous."_ **

**_"Five billion years and it still comes down to money," the Doctor shook his head in disgust._ **

“Money makes the world go round,” Elijah mused, shaking his head. They had quickly realised that after they had run from their old home. It had been a blessing in disguise when they met Lucien. The fact that they had managed to keep up their façade had been a surprise to him. After all, neither Tyra nor Finn had seemed all that happy about it.

**_"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this?" Cassandra bitched "Flatness costs a fortune. I am the last human, Doctor. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours."_ **

**_Tyra raised an eyebrow "I'm assuming you're not talking about me."_ **

**_Cassandra rolled her eyes "Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option."_ **

**'Earth death in three minutes'**

**_"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? Burn, baby, burn," she grinned evilly._ **

**_Jabe hissed "Then you'll burn with us."_ **

**_"Oh, I'm so sorry," Cassandra mocked "I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden but I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders activate." There was a series of explosions through the whole Platform "Forcefields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband. Oh, shame on me."_ **

**'Safety systems failing'**

**_"Bye, bye, darlings. Bye, bye, my darlings." Cassandra and her attendants beamed out._ **

**_'Heat levels rising'_ **

**_The Moxx whirred around on his wheelchair "Reset the computer."_ **

**_"Only the Steward would know," Jabe pointed out._ **

**_The Doctor clapped his hands "No. We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, stay here. Tyra, come on. You lot, just chill."_ **

**'Heat levels rising. Earth death in two minutes. Earth death in two minutes. Heat levels critical.'**

**_"Oh, and guess where the switch is," the Doctor grumbled, staring at the other side of the room through the whirling of the very sharp fans. The Doctor pulled a breaker lever and the fans slowed a little but reset as soon as he let go._ **

**_When he went to pull it again, Tyra pushed him towards the fans "Go. I'll hold it down."_ **

**_"You're going to get hurt," he pointed out in concern._ **

**_"Don't worry about me," Tyra shook her head, knowing that she would be fine "Just go. Hurry."_ **

**_Once the computer started the countdown, the Doctor ran past the third fan, dashing for the reset breaker "Raise shield," he shouted._ **

**'One… Exoglass repair, exoglass repair.'**

**_"That was close," Tyra murmured as soon as the Doctor joined her, the fans having slowed down enough for him to walk through easily. On their way back to the observation gallery, Tyra fingered the ring she had on her thumb. It was her daylight ring, the one that she had gotten from her mother. Esther had made two different kinds of rings._ **

Elijah frowned. She did? He hadn’t known that. Then again, he had never really paid as much attention to the rings of his siblings’ to notice any difference. Still, after a thousand years, he felt like he should have known about that information.

“Why would your mother do that?” Elena asked. It felt like favouritism to her but she wasn’t sure.

Elijah looked at her for a moment “I rather believe that it had something to do with Tyra being a magic-user when we were human. Mother had always had a bit of a soft spot for…” He cut himself off. If she had cared about any of her children, she would have stepped in when Mikael started hurting them.

**_One type for Elijah, Rebekah and Niklaus and the other for Tyra, Kol and Finn. Since the three of them were the only ones to practise magic apart from their mother._ **

**_"I'm sorry," the Doctor mumbled, surveying the scene in front of him. The Moxx had burnt up and Jabe was pressed into a corner with her Companions, looking a little singed._ **

**_Rose came up behind them "You alright?"_ **

**_"Yeah," the Doctor nodded "I'm fine. I'm full of ideas. I'm bristling with them. Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby." He smashed open the alleged ostrich egg, only to reveal a small device "Idea number three, then a teleportation feed can be reversed."_ **

**_Cassandra's voice floated through the room, even before she appeared "Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces." She was beamed back in "Oh."_ **

**_"The last Human."_ **

**_"So," Cassandra cleared her throat "You passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join – er – the Human Club." She looked around the room nervously._ **

“‘The Human Club’? Is she for real?”

“Apparently,” Damon nodded, blinking rapidly “I’m really wondering how she managed to make herself a skin trampoline.”

Elijah raised an eyebrow at him “Have you been trying to figure that out for the past hour?”

“You can’t tell me you haven’t,” Damon gestured.

“Touché,” Elijah smirked.

**_The Doctor just glared at her "People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them."_ **

**_"It depends on your definition of people," she sneered "And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, Doctor, and watch me smile and cry and flutter."_ **

**_"And creak?" Tyra pointed out with a smirk. She was trying not to breathe too deeply, standing a bit behind the Doctor, inhaling his scent instead._ **

**_"And what?"_ **

**_"Creak," the Doctor repeated "You're creaking."_ **

**_Cassandra gasped "What? Ah! I'm drying out. Oh, sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturise me. Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys. It's too hot."_ **

**_"You raised the temperature," the Doctor told her with little remorse in his tone._ **

**_"Have pity," she cried out "Moisturise me. Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything."_ **

**_Rose tugged at the Doctor's sleeve "Help her," she whispered._ **

**_"Everything has its time and everything dies," he gave back emotionlessly._ **

**_The creaking got louder "I'm too young." With those last words, Cassandra exploded with a loud splat, pieces flying everywhere. The scent of blood reached Tyra, causing her to clamp down on her bloodlust. At least she had had a warning. If not, this could have ended badly. If a normal human did that, it would have no effect on her at all but this? The chemicals must have somehow made Cassandra's blood sweeter or something._ **

**'Shuttles four and six departing. This unit is closing down for maintenance.'**

**_Soon only Rose, the Doctor and Tyra were left on the Platform, looking at the asteroids that were once the Earth as they floated past the red giant Sun "The end of the Earth. It's gone and we were too busy saving ourselves. No one saw it go. All those years, all that history and no one was even looking. It's just…" Rose sighed, staring outside with tears in her eyes._ **

**_"Come with me," the Doctor gestured, leading the two girls back to the Tardis._ **

**_It didn't take long before the three were back in London, walking down a busy street in the middle of the day. A baby cried somewhere and a man was laughing. Compared to what they had seen, the scene in front of them was almost absurd. No one knew what was going to happen almost five billion years into the future "Big issue! Big issue," a guy at the newspaper stand was shouting._ **

**_"You think it'll last forever, people and cars and concrete but it won't," the Doctor spoke up "One day it's all gone. Even the sky. My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before its time."_ **

“So that is why he took them to see the end of the Earth,” Elijah mused quietly, rubbing his head “He wanted to see how they would react to it. I’m unsure whether I should commend him or kill him.”

Damon chewed on his lip “I know a little about his story, so I can understand why he would feel the need to do that. I vote for commending him.”

Elena glared at the two of them in outrage “He took a teenager to see her planet die,” she pointed out “In what world is that okay?”

“If you’re old and you have seen what we have,” Elijah started. He wasn’t going to make a habit to explain anything to the Doppelgänger but it seemed like he didn’t have much of a choice. Not since he was one of the two people who knew Tyra the best “You would understand.”

“Oh, right,” Elena snorted “It’s the ‘I’m a fossil, so I am always right’ club.”

“Mind your tongue,” Elijah warned.

**_Tyra swallowed at the agony in his voice. She might not have lost her entire species but she knew how it felt to lose something important. She put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing in comfort. Her home was gone too. It has been gone for over a thousand years by now but she still missed it. Missed how easy life had been despite her father "What happened?" she asked._ **

**_"There was a war and we lost," he told them._ **

**_Rose frowned "A war with who? What about your people?"_ **

**_"I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor explained "I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own 'cos there's no one else."_ **

**_"There's us," Rose gestured happily._ **

**_The Doctor looked at them closely "You've seen how dangerous it is. Do you want to go home?"_ **

**_Tyra shook her head "Nope. Not if you'll have me."_ **

**_"I don't know," Rose hesitated "I want…" She broke off, sniffing the air "Oh, can you smell chips?"_ **

**_The Doctor laughed a little "Yeah. Yeah."_ **

**_"I want chips," Rose decided._ **

**_"Me too," the Doctor nodded._ **

**_"Right then," Rose bounced "Before you get us back in that box, chips it is and you can pay."_ **

**_"No money," the Doctor shrugged sheepishly._ **

**_Tyra shook her head, not really surprised. She reached into her wallet and held out some bills for Rose to take "Here. It's on me. There's something I need to do, though. I'll meet you there."_ **

**_"Are you sure?" the Doctor questioned worriedly. He was thinking about the phone call he overheard between Tyra and whoever it had been she was talking to. What if she really was in trouble? Even vampires could be killed. Although… If he was right, she'd probably go off to feed somewhere._ **

**_"I'm sure," Tyra nodded._ **

**_Rose took the notes with a thanks and pulled the Doctor along with her to the first chips shop on the street._ **

**_Tyra closed her eyes, breathing deeply. When she found the person she wanted, she bumped into him deliberately, compelling the man to follow her and be quiet. After she had her fill, she leaned forward, looking into the man's eyes "You will leave and forget this ever happened. You were attacked by someone when you walked past this alley and they ran before anything could happen." The man nodded hastily, scrambling out the alley, leaving Tyra alone once again._ **

“That was the…” Elena was cut off by a bright light appearing in the corner.

The four people in the room jumped up, ready to react when a young man stumbled out “And I thought the dimensional cannon was bad,” he grumbled “This feels like hell.”


	3. The Unquiet Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bit of an idea of what to do with the "Reading Of" Fic of the AU Series but I'm not sure how well it would work. The idea is to have it set in the 10th century. About a year or two before Henrik's death with Freya and Dahlia.

The young man straightened up when he realised where he was, looking at the people with a raised eyebrow “Who are you then?”

“We should be asking you that,” Elena pointed out. She had never seen that guy before but for some reason, he was somewhat familiar. Something about him reminded her of something but she couldn’t place it “Who are you? How did you get here?”

“Really, Elena?” Damon snorted “He came here the same way Elijah did.”

Elena clenched her fists “I don’t understand why we need more people here for this. I don’t even understand why we are supposed to read these stupid books. This is pointless.”

“Books?” the young man questioned “Books about what?”

“Here,” Damon said, handing it over “You won’t be able to go past the first two chapters, but I think it should be telling enough. What’s your name?”

The young man looked up from the books, gaping at the people for a moment before he turned back to let his eyes flit over the pages “Mickey. My name is Mickey Smith.”

Stefan’s face cleared with realisation “Oh, you’re Rose’s boyfriend.”

Mickey grimaced “Ex-boyfriend. Well, actually…” He looked up at them “Have you had any invasions happening yet? Cybermen? Daleks?”

“What are those?” Elena frowned.

“Metal men,” Mickey explained “Or weird creatures that look like overgrown pepper pots with a plunger and a whisk?”

“What are you talking about?” Damon blinked “Pepper pots?”

Mickey scratched his head before a thought came to him “What’s the date?”

“July 20th, 2006,” Elijah told him.

“That makes more sense then,” Mickey mumbled before sinking down in one of the bean bags. He wiggled around and let out a sigh. They were a lot more comfortable than they looked which was just what he needed.

Elena watched him, still glaring at him distrustfully “Why would that make sense? How do you not know the date?”

“Time travel,” Mickey gestured “I thought you were reading the books. I’m from 2009.”

“So that’s four years in our future?” Stefan asked “I wonder how far along you are in the books…”

Mickey tilted his head “I think it’s been about five or six years since Tyra met the Doctor. But I couldn’t be too sure. Their timeline is all over if I’m honest.”

Elena groaned “I don’t even want to think about this anymore. It’s giving me a headache.”

Mickey shot her a sharp look. She reminded him a lot of how Rose used to act after she met the Doctor and it wasn’t a good thing “What are your names, then?”

“I’m Damon,” Damon waved “That’s my brother Stefan, Elena and over there is Elijah, one of Tyra’s brothers.”

“Right,” Mickey nodded, narrowing his eyes on Elijah for a moment. He knew that Tyra had forgiven her siblings but after what she told him, he wasn’t sure if he would be as forgiving as she had been. They hurt his friend and that wasn’t okay “Nice to meet you all.”

Stefan grabbed the offered book back and looked at the others “Should we do one more chapter for today or how do you want to do this?”

“I think one more chapter is a good idea,” Damon shrugged “It’s close to dinner time if Elena’s stomach is anything to go by.”

Elena blushed and glared at Damon “Shut up. Who’s reading?”

“I will,” Stefan shrugged, opening the book he was holding “ ** _The Unquiet Dead_**.”

“Zombies,” Damon cheered before glancing at Mickey “Wait, is there such a thing as alien zombies?”

Mickey shrugged “I’ve seen a lot but not even a small part, so I’m not sure. Might have to ask the Doctor about that.”

**_Tyra smirked at the Doctor who was flitting around the console, trying to at least somewhat ease the jerky flight. Trying and failing, she might add "Hold that one down," the Doctor instructed Rose._ **

**_"I'm holding this one down," Rose complained, trying to stretch across to reach the button the Doctor had gestured to._ **

**_Tyra rolled her eyes "How about I do that, hm?" She strolled over to the button as graceful as she could. Which wasn't much compared to her usual walk but it was still enough for both the Doctor and Rose to stare at her incredulously "This one, right?"_ **

Mickey let out an amused snort “I’m not surprised. From what I’ve seen Tyra is a lot steadier on her feet than even the Doctor. Which is surprising since he has had the Tardis for who knows how long… It’s a wonder that he still can’t drive her.”

“Her?”

“The Tardis is alive,” Mickey shrugged “It’s going to come up sooner or later.”

Elena rolled her eyes with a sigh “It’s just a machine. It can’t be alive.”

Mickey crossed his arms “Wait and see, then.”

**_"Er, yeah," the Doctor nodded, shaking himself out of the staring he had done. He wondered whether he should talk to Tyra about what he knew. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he shook his head. No, he would wait. Maybe she would come to him. If she did, it was a definite sign of trust on her part. Especially while she was pretending to be Human, to begin with._ **

**_"It's not going to work," Rose groaned as the shaking got worse._ **

**_The Doctor huffed "Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting. Now, you've seen the future, so let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?"_ **

**_"Like me being carted around in a coffin because of my own doing," Tyra huffed under her breath "With two of my brothers along for the ride."_ **

Elijah winced. He had been the one who just stood by, allowing both Kol and Tyra to get daggered. While he had already been doubting Niklaus then, he still didn’t argue with his younger brother. He ran a hand over his face. They were only on chapter three and this was already more than a little exhausting.

**_The Doctor blinked at her "What did you just say?"_ **

**_"Hm?" Tyra's eyes widened. He couldn't have heard that, could he? "Oh, I didn't say anything. Sorry."_ **

**_"Right," he nodded, still eyeing her from the side. That might explain why he hadn't met her before. If she was… Whatever 'daggered' meant. Hopefully not what it sounded like._ **

“What does it mean?” Stefan asked, tilting his head at Elijah. He didn’t like the Original and he was sure as hell not going to let up until he knew how to protect Elena from them “You were avoiding the subject earlier. Why?”

Elijah looked at him coldly “I told you that if you find out, you’ll find out. I won’t be telling you anything at the moment.”

“Has this been going on the whole time?” Mickey muttered to himself, looking from one vampire to the other “This is ridiculous.”

“Tell me about it,” Damon snorted, shaking his head. He turned to his brother “Stefan, calm down and read. He doesn’t have to tell you anything.”

Stefan huffed and looked back down at the book.

**_Rose looked from the Doctor to Tyra and back "What's in 1860?"_ **

**_The Doctor grinned at her "I don't know, Rose. Let's find out. Hold on, here we go." The Tardis materialised with a huge jerk that threw all three of them off their feet._ **

**_"Blimey," Rose laughed, dusting herself off._ **

**_"You're telling me," the Doctor sighed in exasperation "Are you two alright?"_ **

**_"Yeah," Rose nodded "I think so. Did we make it? Where are we?"_ **

**_The Doctor checked the scanner "Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th 1860. Tyra, are you okay too?"_ **

**_Tyra looked over at the Doctor and nodded "I'm alright. Hey, if we're really in 1860 is there somewhere I can change? I doubt my clothes would go over well."_ **

**_"Oh, right," the Doctor exclaimed "Wardrobe is through there. First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry up. Both of you."_ **

Elena stared in confusion “Go where?”

“I… Have no idea,” Mickey admitted, blinking rapidly “Wait… The Tardis has a wardrobe? And I never saw it? That is so unfair.”

**_Rose looked at Tyra, hoping that she would be able to remember the direction. She forgot where to go already. She hurried after Tyra "I… I hope you know where to go."_ **

**_"It was a bit confusing," Tyra admitted with a grin "But I've got it. I think." She was excited to dress up again. While corsets had been uncomfortable as hell, the dresses had been pretty. Of course, Rebekah never thought so. She always preferred pants. Tyra wore pants in the corset ages but_ _apart from that, she tended to wear dresses and skirts. Not anymore. It wasn't that important what to wear as long as she liked it._**

“Did she really wear pants?” Mickey asked, looking at Elijah curiously. He couldn’t imagine Tyra in a corset dress.

Elijah hummed “Both my sisters have… They often dressed like a man but no one ever really commented on it. And even if they did, they were usually ignored.”

“Ignored or killed?” Elena challenged. She flinched back into the couch at the look she was getting.

**_Once the two girls arrived at the wardrobe, they gasped at the sheer size. There were clothes as far as they could see for every period, every gender and in every colour "Whoa," Rose gasped in amazement, disappearing around the next corner._ **

**_Tyra briefly stopped at a rack that held clothing from the 10th century, trailing her hand over the rough material. Clothes were so different nowadays… The green dress reminded her of what she used to wear when she was Human. It was a surprisingly good replica bar the leather cuffs. She shook herself out of the memories of her Human life and honed in on a rack with dresses from the Victorian age._ **

**_"Are those the right ones?" Rose questioned, appearing from wherever she had been. Honestly, she wasn't too sure either. The area she landed in was very… futuristic. But it had been those outfits from the bad movies about the future. It was weird._ **

**_"Should be," Tyra nodded, immediately noticing a black and red dress that was right in front of her. She pulled it out and hummed in appreciation. There was a bow at the bust and ruffles all over the blood red skirt. Underneath that, there was more detailing on the black piece of cloth. In the chest area, there were even more details. All in all, it was beautiful._ **

**_Rose looked over when Tyra walked past her to the changing rooms "How are you done already?"_ **

**_Tyra glanced over her shoulder and shrugged "I don't know. Guess it just caught my eye." When Rose didn't say anything else, Tyra continued on. The motions were still familiar as Tyra put on the dress. She frowned at herself critically. Her hair was a mix of dark brown with some natural highlights._ **

**_"Are you almost done?" Rose called from where she was by the racks of dresses. She was hopelessly lost and had no idea what would be appropriate "I think I need your help."_ **

**_Tyra hummed absentmindedly "Give me a second." She quickly threw up her hair into a half-up, half-down style. The end product wasn't the cleanest hairstyle she ever had but it turned into a relatively nice up-do that managed to be messy and yet elegant "Do you want me to wait for you?"_ **

**_Rose shook her head, still looking at the dresses "No. Just… Tell the Doctor I'll be a bit."_ **

**_"Try this one," Tyra pointed out, nodding to a purple and black dress that was off to the side "I'll tell him though." When she finally reached the console room after a quick stop by her room, she found the Doctor lying underneath the console. She sat down on the jump seat, just watching him for a moment before she spoke up "Why did you take me along?"_ **

**_The Doctor jumped in surprise at hearing her voice, hitting his head._ **

Mickey let out a loud laugh, startling the vampires at the suddenness “The Doctor being startled. I never thought I’d see the day. Especially Big Ears. He always was so… controlled. In a silent hurt and rage kind of way.”

“Big Ears?” Damon raised his eyebrow.

Mickey frowned before his face lit up “That’s right. You only met Pretty Boy. Big Ears… Well, the name is pretty telling. He was older than Ten. Big ears, big nose. Barely any hair. Loved wearing leather.”

“So basically, the exact opposite of ‘Pretty Boy’?” Elijah asked, amused at the boy’s nicknames for the Doctor “What I don’t understand. How can they both be the Doctor?”

“You’ll see,” Mickey waved off “I’m actually not really sure how to explain this, so I’ll let the book do its thing.”

**_How he hadn't heard her was a mystery to him. Then again, he had been thinking about confronting Tyra again but once again decided against it. He didn't have a problem with her being a vampire, especially since he was aware of the history of her family. After the incident on Platform One, he had buried himself in the library for the night. He had quite a few books about the various creatures on Earth and there were a few chapters written about the Mikaelson family. Now that he thought about it, it seemed like first-hand accounts of what happened to them. There seemed to be some holes and lack of explanation but nevertheless, their first few years as vampires were documented in his books._ **

Elijah perked up “There are? Hm. Maybe I could ask the Doctor to see them sometime.”

“I’m sure either he or Tyra would be happy to show you,” Mickey told him with a small smile “From what I’ve seen Tyra occasionally lives in the library depending on how she feels.”

**_The whole thing practically screamed trust issues, so if Tyra wanted to keep her blood-sucking habits to herself for a little while, it was fine with him. More than fine. Especially since he himself wasn't nearly ready to share what happened during the Time War. Maybe they had more in common than he thought… "What?" he managed after cursing his bad luck, rubbing at his head._ **

**_"I was wondering why you took me along. You didn't know me at all, still don't really," Tyra repeated._ **

**_The Doctor looked at her, subtly glancing over her outfit. She seemed comfortable in the clothing "Because you didn't run," he pointed out "And you did well on Platform One. Trust me, I took people along for less. As long as you keep going the way you did, you're fine."_ **

“True,” Mickey nodded “From what I’ve heard, he had a habit of randomly picking up people just for the simple fact that they were there and they seemed to have a good head on their shoulders.”

Stefan tilted his head “How many people has he taken along?”

“Oh, boy,” Mickey mumbled before he rubbed the back of his neck “I have no idea. It was a lot. He is only a little older than the Originals after all.”

**_"Okay," she mumbled, nodding to herself. It sort of made sense and if it was normal for the Doctor… She wasn't going to complain. Tyra looked over at him when he went back around the console and squinted "Did you change your shirt? Could have sworn that was a different colour before."_ **

**_He just grinned at her and looked up when Rose walked into the room, appropriately dressed in the dress Tyra had pointed out to her. It seemed like she had taken a little more care with her hair as it was arranged in a bun that was pinned up with a flower "Blimey," the Doctor sighed, looking_ _from one girl to the next. They were both beautiful in different ways. Rose was innocent and naive, still young enough to believe in the world. Tyra, on the other hand, had an… air around her._ **

Damon snorted out a laugh “That is one way to describe it. I sometimes wonder how life would have been, had I fallen in love with her instead of Katherine. She is… Something else entirely and the person who ends up with her, better show her that.”

“Agreed,” Elijah nodded “I… wronged all of my siblings in one way or the other but I won’t stand for anyone hurting them. Especially Tyra. She…”

“Maybe tell her that,” Mickey advised “I think that she needs to hear that you care about her. While I think she has forgiven you, she is insecure. She loves all of you so much and yet you pushed her to the side as if she was nothing time and time again.”

**_Her eyes were telling a story that her mouth didn't and that was something that drew people in. The Doctor was sure that the only reason she wasn't flocked with admirers was because she didn't want it._ **

**_"Don't laugh," Rose grumbled, adjusting the dress._ **

**_The Doctor shook his head with a smile "You look beautiful. Both of you…" He paused before realising how his comment could be taken "Considering."_ **

**_Rose gaped "Considering what?"_ **

**_"That you're human," he shrugged._ **

**_"I think that's a compliment," Rose told Tyra before looking back to the Doctor "Aren't you going to change?"_ **

**_The Doctor rolled his eyes "I changed my jumper. Come on."_ **

**_Before he could move, Rose stepped in front of him "You stay here. You've done this before. This is mine." She hurried to the door and slowly exited the Tardis, stepping onto the freshly fallen snow that gave a crunch with every step._ **

**_Tyra followed, taking a deep breath. A smile stole its way across her face. She had missed the freshness of the air before cars existed. The only smell that was around was the smell of horses and other natural if sometimes not too pleasant aromas. Nothing artificial, no cars, nothing._ **

**_"Ready for this?" the Doctor asked "Here we go. History."_ **

**_Tyra's smile turned to a grimace. History… Her history. Maybe this was a chance for her to experience some of the events she wished to experience._ **

Elijah winced, tightening his grip on the arms of the chair he was sitting on. Never again. He would make sure of it.

**_Sure, it had been her own fault that she had gotten daggered over and over again but there were some events and people she wished she could have seen. One of her hands came up to rub at her chest. She felt bad for Kol and especially Finn. Finn… he didn't know what he was missing but she knew what he must be feeling. The first time she had gotten daggered, she became aware._ **

Elijah couldn’t quite suppress the strangled noise that escaped him “What?” he breathed “No, that’s impossible.”

“What is?”

“The dagger,” Elijah sighed, running a hand through his neat hair “It places us in a coma of sorts… It shouldn’t be possible for them to become aware.” Then again, Tyra had been the one who had been daggered the longest apart from Finn. Maybe she was telling the truth but why hadn’t she told them? Elijah would have helped her and Finn had he known about this.

**_It was slow and only towards the end but it was agony. That's why she had always tried to get her siblings to see, to help, to understand. But the only thing that got her was another dagger in the chest._ **

So, she had told them? Elijah buried his face in his hands, wondering what the hell they had done to their sister. This was becoming harder and harder for him to listen to and he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to hear the rest. What would Niklaus say about this? Their other siblings? He was trying to imagine their reactions. Especially that of Finn and Kol. The two of them had always been closest to Tyra because they were the only ones to see the pain she had been in…

**_"Are you okay?" the Doctor called from a bit up the street. He and Rose had started walking before they noticed that Tyra was still standing next to the Tardis. She was staring at the snow, eyes unfocussed._ **

**_Tyra's head snapped up "What? Oh, sorry. So, where are we going?"_ **

**_"Wandering," the Doctor shrugged, holding out his other arm for her to take. They continued walking down the street past a choir before he extracted himself to go get a newspaper. A frown settled onto his face as he stared at the date and time "I got the flight a bit wrong," the Doctor muttered in disappointment._ **

“What a surprise,” Mickey remarked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

**_"I don't care," Rose laughed, looking around with wonder in her eyes. The future was one thing but this? This was amazing. She was walking on a ground that didn't exist anymore in her time. It had been built over and over and over. Now, though… Now, it was real. People that were dead by her time were alive. She would be able to meet famous people like… like… Oh, she couldn't think of anyone at the moment._ **

**_The Doctor sighed. How could he have gotten it this wrong? "It's not 1860, it's 1869."_ **

**_Rose shrugged "I don't care."_ **

**_"Let me guess," Tyra spoke up, seeing the Doctor's face sour more "It's not Naples either."_ **

**_"No," he replied grumpily "It's Cardiff."_ **

**_That stopped Rose in her tracks "Right," she mumbled._ **

**_Suddenly, a scream sounded from the direction of what appeared to be a theatre. The Doctor whirled around and grinned "That's more like it." He ran off with the girls following, barely catching a blue entity coming from an old woman. It flew around the auditorium a few times, getting closer and closer to the walls "Fantastic." The woman collapsed "Did you see where it came from?"_ **

**_"Ah," the man on stage exclaimed "The wag reveals himself, does he? I trust you're satisfied, sir."_ **

**_An old man and a woman snuck in, picking up the corpse from where it had fallen, carrying her outside "Oi," Rose shouted "Leave her alone. Doctor, I'll get them."_ **

**_"Be careful," the Doctor called after her "Did it say anything? Can it speak? I'm the Doctor, by the way."_ **

**_Dickens raised an eyebrow "Doctor? You look more like a navvie."_ **

Elena’s eyes widened “Not Charles Dickens?” she breathed “That is amazing. They can go back and see anyone?”

“Pretty much,” Mickey nodded “But I can tell you one thing. Nine out of ten times something goes wrong.”

**_The Doctor frowned down at his shirt "What's wrong with my jumper?" He looked up in time to see the blue entity flying into a gaslight "Gas," he exclaimed "It's made of gas." He grabbed Tyra's hand, pulling her outside to get Rose "Rose!"_ **

**_"You're not escaping me," Dickens yelled, chasing after them "What do you know about that hobgoblin, hm? Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?"_ **

**_Outside, the Doctor practically shoved Tyra into a nearby carriage, getting in behind her "Yeah, mate. Not now, thanks. Oi! Follow that hearse."_ **

**_"I can't do that, sir," the driver replied politely._ **

**_"Why not?" the Doctor asked impatiently._ **

**_Dickens glared at the two inside his carriage "I'll tell you why not. I'll give you a very good reason why not. Because this is my coach."_ **

**_"Well, get in, then. Move!" The driver cracked the whip and the carriage started moving down the street after the hearse Rose was in "Come on," the Doctor urged "You're losing them."_ **

**_The driver turned his head to the side, still keeping the pace "Everything in order, Mister Dickens?"_ **

**_Tyra tilted her head. So, this really was the author. She thought so but had been a bit unsure since the portrait of the man had been from when he was younger. Elijah met him around the time he wrote his first books._ **

“You did?” Mickey asked, looking at the man across from him, not even trying to hide his curiosity.

Elijah’s lips twitched “Indeed. He was an interesting man. Already pretty disillusioned with the world and from what I heard, it got worse the older he got.”

“You have to tell me more about that sometime,” Mickey told him “I have a fair share of interesting stories myself.”

**_"No," Dickens shouted in agitation "It is not."_ **

**_"What did he say?" the Doctor inquired, blinking at the other man._ **

**_Tyra shrugged "Charles Dickens. Why are you so surprised?"_ **

**_"The Charles Dickens?"_ **

“No, the other one,” Damon grumbled. Good to know that this Doctor really was as thick as the other one. Somethings would never change, he was sure.

**_"Should I remove the gentleman and the lady, sir?" the driver questioned._ **

**_The Doctor smiled exuberantly "Charles Dickens? You're brilliant, you are. Completely one hundred percent brilliant. I've read them all. Great Expectations, Oliver Twist and… What's the other one? The one with the ghosts?"_ **

**_"A Christmas Carol?" Dickens tilted his head._ **

**_"The Signal Man?" Tyra asked. It was one of the few stories she ready by Dickens. He was never her favourite author. Good, but not her favourite._ **

“Then who is her favourite?”

Damon raised his eyebrow at Mickey before he grinned “Shakespeare. She was always talking about how much she hated not having met him.”

“Why am I not surprised,” Mickey shook his head before a thought entered his mind “Hey, who wants to bet that they end up going to see Shakespeare?”

“Done,” Damon shook his hand with a smirk. While he was pretty sure that he’d lose, it was a fun little bet “What’s the stakes?”

Mickey hummed “I’ll think of something.”

**_The Doctor snapped his fingers "That's it. The Signal Man. Terrifying! The best short story ever written. You're a genius."_ **

**_"You want me to get rid of them, sir?"_ **

**_"Er, no," Dickens stuttered "I think they can stay."_ **

**_"Honestly, Charles," the Doctor rambled on "Can I call you Charles? I'm such a big fan."_ **

**_Dickens blinked "A what? A bit what?"_ **

**_"Admirer," Tyra cut in "He meant to say that he's a great admirer of your works."_ **

**_"No, but he said fan," Dickens argued "In what way do you resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?"_ **

Elena gaped at the book before she snorted “Well…”

“Don’t say it,” Stefan shook his head, nudging her side.

**_The Doctor shook his head "No, it means fanatic, devoted to. Admirer, like Tyra said. Mind you, I've got to say, that American bit in Martin Chuzzlewit, what's that about? Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish, that bit." Tyra rolled her eyes, hitting him over the back of the head. This wasn't the way to get him to help._ **

**_"I thought you said you were my fan," Dickens huffed, pouting a bit._ **

**_"Ah, well, if you can't take criticism. Go on, do the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up. No, sorry, forget about that. Come on, faster." He shouted the last bit to the driver._ **

**_Dickens looked at them closely "Who exactly is in that hearse?"_ **

**_"My friend," the Doctor explained quietly "She's only nineteen. It's my fault. She's in my care and now she's in danger."_ **

**_"Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books?" Charles exclaimed, suddenly very much excited for the chase. It was like a switch had flipped inside him "This is much more important. Driver, be swift. The chase is on."_ **

**_The driver shrugged at the order "Yes, sir!" He cracked the whip, urging the horses to go even faster._ **

**_"Attaboy, Charlie," the Doctor nodded._ **

**_"Nobody calls me Charlie."_ **

**_The Doctor shrugged "The ladies do."_ **

**_He waggled his eyebrows at Tyra who scoffed "I don't."_ **

“Well, you’re not a lady,” Elena rolled her eyes.

Elijah coughed “Actually, she is.”

“More than twice over,” Mickey added “From what I heard, she was close to being royalty as well.”

Elijah’s eyebrows shot up “That’s new…”

“Not really,” Mickey shrugged “She told me about Queen Victoria. Didn’t you know?”

“No,” Elijah sighed “It seems that I have failed my sister even more than I originally thought.”

**_When the carriage came to a sudden stop, the three jumped out, running up to the front door of the Undertaker's office. Charles started banging on the door hurriedly "I'm sorry, sir," a young woman told us, holding the door close to her body "We're closed."_ **

**_"Nonsense," Charles blustered "Since when did an Undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master."_ **

**_Gwyneth shook her head "He's not in, sir."_ **

**_"Don't lie to me, child," Charles hissed "Summon him at once."_ **

**_"I'm awfully sorry, Mister Dickens but the master's indisposed," Gwyneth pointed out calmly._ **

**_A gas lamp flared behind her "Having trouble with your gas?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow._ **

**_Charles gaped at the large flame "What the Shakespeare is going on?"_ **

**_The Doctor shouldered past Gwyneth gently and hurried towards the flaring gas lamp "You're not allowed inside, sir," she reprimanded, trying politely to get the man out of the house._ **

**_"There's something inside the walls," the Doctor murmured "The gas pipes. Something's living inside the gas."_ **

“Mysterious.” Damon did jazz hands before taking another sip of his alcohol “Really, is there anything that doesn’t exist?”

**_All heads snapped to the side when a voice sounded from further into the house "Let me out," Rose cried "Open the door."_ **

**_"That's her," Tyra pointed out, running after the Doctor._ **

**_"Please, please, let me out," Rose shouted panicked "Let me out. Somebody open the door. Open the door."_ **

**_The Doctor kicked in the door and pulled Rose away from the walking dead "I think this is my dance."_ **

**_"It's a prank," Charles insisted from behind the three travellers "It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence."_ **

**_"Or the dead are walking," Tyra suggested from next to him "Not that that's uncommon."_ **

**_Charles turned to her "It isn't?"_ **

**_She grinned at his astonished expression "Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't."_ **

“Way to be subtle,” Stefan muttered, glaring down at the book. He wasn’t sure whether or not he liked the girl. Tyra seemed like a cool person even if she was a lot like Damon… She had taught his brother… And Stefan hadn’t known. That part alone made him feel like the crappiest brother ever. Although, it did help that Elijah wasn’t faring much better than him.

**_"Hi," Rose nodded to Charles "Who's your friend?"_ **

**_"Charles Dickens," the Doctor replied dismissively, studying the corpses curiously._ **

**_Rose blinked "Okay."_ **

**_"My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?"_ **

**_The man swayed and several voices sounded "Failing. Open the rift. We're dying. Trapped in his form. Cannot sustain. Help us. Argh!" The gas left and returned to the gas lamps, the corpses collapsing to the floor._ **

**_Ten minutes later, they were all in the living room with Gwyneth pouring tea for everyone._ **

**_"First of all you drug me, then you kidnap me and don't think I didn't feel your hands having a quick wander, you dirty old man," Rose ranted at the Undertaker._ **

Mickey grimaced “Ah, Rose. So much like Jackie.”

“Who is Jackie?” Stefan questioned, fiddling with the previous page.

“Jackie is Rose’s mother,” Mickey explained “She is very… loud and Rose takes after her a lot. I’m sure you’re going to see her around sooner or later.”

Damon pulled a face “She sounds like a sweetheart.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Mickey muttered “She can be horrible but Jackie is… She was as good as my mother.”

**_Sneed sneered "I won't be spoken to like this."_ **

**_Rose continued, ignoring his interruption "Then you stuck me in a room full of zombies. And if that ain't enough, you swan off and leave me to die. So come on, talk."_ **

**_"It's not my fault," Sneed protested "It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back and then the stiffs…" He caught Charles' look and hastily corrected himself "The – er – dearly departed started getting restless."_ **

**_"Tommyrot," Charles scoffed._ **

Elena raised her eyebrows “Didn’t he see it happen?”

“He did,” Elijah agreed “But it is the 19th century. People deny what they don’t believe and kill what they fear. Simple as that.”

**_Sneed gestured in the direction of the room "You witnessed it. Can't keep the beggars down, sir. They walk and it's the queerest thing but they hang on to scraps."_ **

**_Gwyneth placed the Doctor's cup on the mantelpiece beside him and handed Tyra another "Two sugars, sir, just how you like it. Miss…"_ **

**_Tyra smiled in thanks and took a small sip, spitting it right back out in surprise when the tang of blood hit her tongue "What the…?"_ **

“What?!”

**_"Are you okay?" the Doctor questioned in concern, seeing her look after Gwyneth in wonder and shock._ **

**_"Yeah," Tyra nodded "Yeah. Sorry, just took me by surprise."_ **

**_He raised an eyebrow "The tea took you by surprise?"_ **

Mickey rolled his eyes “Well, the blood might have. Not that she is going to tell you that.”

**_She shrugged and drained to cup quickly "I'm just a bit tired. Nothing more. It's fine," she lied. Truth was that she was a bit paranoid about being in the past. She didn't know where her siblings had been most of the time apart from the few stories she heard. It made everything so much more difficult, since running into them would definitely be fun. Really, really, fun._ **

**_"One old fellow who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service. Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned," Sneed explained._ **

**_"Morbid fancy," Charles shook his head._ **

**_The Doctor sighed in exasperation "Oh, Charles, you were there."_ **

**_"I saw nothing but an illusion," he pointed out._ **

**_"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up," the Doctor waved off "What about the gas?"_ **

**_Sneed hummed "That's new, sir. Never seen anything like that."_ **

**_"Means it's getting stronger," the Doctor mused "The rift's getting wide and something's sneaking through."_ **

**_"What's the rift?" Rose tilted her head._ **

**_Tyra raised her head "Well, a rift usually implies a large crack in the ground or a rock or something. So, if we apply the same logic to it, I'd say that the rift is – in this case – a crack in space. Maybe time as well."_ **

**_"Exactly," the Doctor smiled "It's a weak point. A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time."_ **

**_"That's how I got the house so cheap," Sneed bragged "Stories go back generations."_ **

**_Charles shook his head, storming out of the room loudly. Tyra sighed and followed him. There was something she wanted to know. Whether he remembered meeting Elijah or if her older brother_ _actually met him. She found him in the hallway, staring at a gas lamp in shock "Are you alright?" Tyra asked._**

**_He whirled around "Yes, yes. Was there anything you needed… Tyra, was it not?"_ **

**_"Yes, sir," she nodded "Tyra Mikaelson."_ **

**_Charles tilted his head, recognition sparking in his mind. He knew that last name "I know that name. Mikaelson… Very unique. Any relation to…"_ **

“I’m surprised he still remembers,” Elijah mused “It had been years by the time the two of them meet.”

**_"Elijah," she finished for him "He's my older brother."_ **

**_"A very intelligent young man," Charles praised "How is he these days?"_ **

**_Tyra shrugged "I don't actually know. I haven't seen my siblings in years."_ **

**_"Oh," he murmured "I'm sorry."_ **

**_"It's nothing," she smiled "I chose to run."_ **

**_While they were talking, Charles took the top off of Redpath's coffin and waved his hand in front of the dead man's face. Tyra heard a noise in the doorway and turned to see the Doctor leaning against the doorway, watching. He had heard their conversation and everything that had been said "Checking for strings?"_ **

**_"Wires, perhaps," Charles mumbled, checking further "There must be some mechanism behind this fraud."_ **

**_"Oh, come on, Charles," the Doctor sighed "Alright, I shouldn't have told you to shut up. I'm sorry. But you've got one of the best minds in the world. You saw those gas creatures."_ **

**_Charles shook his head in denial "I cannot accept that."_ **

**_"And what does the human body do when it decomposes?" the Doctor continued on "It breaks down and produces gas. Perfect home for these gas things. They can slip inside and use it as a vehicle, just like your driver and his coach."_ **

**_"Stop it," Charles demanded "Can it be that I have the world entirely wrong?"_ **

**_"Not wrong," the Doctor shook his head "There's just more to learn."_ **

**_Charles sighed "I've always railed against the fantasists. Oh, I loved an illusion as much as the next man, revelled in them but that's exactly what they were. Illusions. The real world is something else. I dedicated myself to that. Injustices, the great social causes. I hoped that I was a force for good. Now you tell me that the real world is a realm of spectres and jack-o'-lanterns. In which case, have I wasted my brief span here, Doctor? Has it all been for nothing?"_ **

**_Tyra put a comforting hand on the man's arm while the Doctor left to go check up on the others "Don't worry too much, Mr Dickens. There are things that people don't know and others they believe to be fairy tales."_ **

**_"You sound like you speak from experience," Charles pointed out "Your eyes speak of pain. In fact, your brother's did as well. What happened to you to cause this?"_ **

“Oh, just being the thing that goes bump in the night,” Mickey waved off “Nothing bad at all.”

Stefan looked up “It’s not that bad…”

“Says the vampire who snacks on animals,” Damon shot back “You know, I have offered it often but you never believed me. I can help you, Stefan. I might not be happy with you but I can help.”

**_She averted her gaze "Maybe I am." She shook her head and took a couple of steps away from him "Let's just get back to the others."_ **

**_"Might I just say," he started "You seem much more… mannered than your blonde friend."_ **

**_"Thank you, sir," Tyra murmured, leaving the room with the coffins. She wasn't the biggest fan of them. They always reminded her of the times she became aware of the pain of the dagger almost driving her insane. If it felt like that after three centuries, how bad must it be for Finn after nine? The thought alone sent shivers down her spine. If Niklaus ever undaggered Finn or Tyra found a way to get him free, she would help her brother, no matter where she was. She would always go back for him. Always. He didn't do anything wrong back then… He only wanted to leave and be with Sage and since no one really liked him much apart from her and Kol, he got overlooked._ **

**_Inside the living room, they all gathered around the table, turning towards the Welsh girl "This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town. Come, we must all join hands."_ **

**_"I can't take part in this," Charles protested._ **

**_"Humbug?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow "Come on, open mind."_ **

**_Charles crossed his arms stubbornly "This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I strive to unmask. Seances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeezebox concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing."_ **

**_"Now, don't antagonize her. I love a happy medium."_ **

**_Rose shook her head at the Doctor "I can't believe you just said that."_ **

**_"Come on," the Doctor gestured to Charles "We might need you."_ **

**_Tyra shifted to the side when Charles went to sit next to her. She really didn't like doing this. Magic had been such a big part of her life and now there was nothing. Witches mostly hated her kind, although Kol and she always had good relations with more than a few covens. Both of them had run with witches until they decided to take in the people who were thrown out, left or were alone for any sort of reason. Sienna was one such person. Well, her grandmother had been. Kol and Tyra started the Alpha coven in Massachusetts in the 16th century as a refuge for witches and warlocks who had nowhere else to go. They passed their history down the generations and whenever Kol or she had gotten daggered and undaggered, they would remember and get in contact._ **

**_"Good man," the Doctor praised "Now, Gwyneth, reach out."_ **

**_"Speak to us," Gwyneth chanted "Are you there? Spirits, come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden."_ **

**_Tyra blinked. She knew that those entities weren't really ghosts. Ghosts were from the Other Side. Supernatural creatures who died. She would end up on the Other Side to be tormented by solitude forever._ **

“Cheery,” Elena commented, rolling her eyes “What’s so bad about it? Dying stops the pain.”

The vampires exchanged glances “Not the Other Side. It’s eternal torture. I’m unsure of whether Doppelgängers would end up there as well or not…”

**_"Can you hear that?" Rose breathed._ **

**_"Nothing can happen," Charles insisted "This is sheer folly."_ **

**_Rose glared at Charles "Look at her."_ **

**_"I see them. I feel them," Gwyneth sighed happily, gas tendrils drifting above their heads._ **

**_"What's it saying?" Rose asked the Doctor._ **

**_The Doctor looked at the gas "They can't get through the rift. Gwyneth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now, look deep. Allow them through."_ **

**_"I can't," she cried._ **

**_"Yes, you can," the Doctor told her, tightening his grip on the girl’s hand "Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link."_ **

**_Gwyneth got a dreamy expression "Yes." Blue outlines of people appeared behind her._ **

**_"Great God," Sneed gasped "Spirits from the other side."_ **

**_Tyra scoffed lightly, causing the Doctor to smirk at her "From the other side of the universe perhaps," he murmured._ **

**_The figures started to speak with the voices of children, Gwyneth with them "Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us."_ **

**_"What do you want us to do?" the Doctor questioned._ **

**_"The rift," they chorused "Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge."_ **

**_The Doctor frowned "What for?"_ **

**_"We are so very few," they replied "The last of our kind. We face extinction."_ **

**_"Why? What happened?"_ **

**_They floated for agitation "Once we had a physical form like you but then the war came."_ **

**_"War?" Charles frowned "What war?"_ **

**_"The Time War," the Gelth sighed "The whole universe convulsed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state."_ **

**_The Doctor's expression fell and there was a boatload of guilt visible in his eyes "So that's why you need the corpses."_ **

Mickey cursed “Of course, they guilt-trip him.” He looked at the others, trying to explain his reaction “The Doctor carries a lot of guilt for saving the whole universe. He… He lost his people while making sure the rest of the universe was safe.”

“He saved the universe?”

“The Time War was bad. It’s been the end of a lot of races all through the universe… The Doctor stopped it,” Mickey sighed “He sacrificed a lot just to make sure that it wouldn’t end in mass genocide.”

**_"We want to stand tall," they pleaded "To feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical dorm and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us."_ **

**_"But we can't," Rose protested._ **

**_The Doctor raised an eyebrow "Why not?"_ **

**_"It's not. I mean, it's not…"_ **

**_"What she's trying to say is that no one wants to see their dead loved ones walking around, Doctor," Tyra finished for Rose "Think about it."_ **

**_"Open the rift," they insisted "Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth." They dive back into the gas lamps and Gwyneth collapsed across the table._ **

**_Rose shook her shoulder "Gwyneth?"_ **

**_"All true," Charles mused to himself._ **

**_Tyra stared at the Doctor, seeing his determined expression. He wouldn't listen to any of them, he would do his own thing, no matter how wrong it might be "Excuse me," she whispered, stalking out of the door. She needed to be alone._ **

**_She sat down on the stairs outside, just thinking about her past and everything she left behind. God, she missed her siblings, Henrik. She missed him so much but there was little she could do. She didn't want to go back into her coffin and because of what happened in Russia three decades ago – no matter how much it hadn't been her fault – it was sure to happen whenever she saw Niklaus next._ **

“What happened in Russia three decades ago?” Mickey frowned “I don’t think she told me about that before.”

Damon shrugged “I haven’t seen her for ages.”

“I don’t know either,” Elijah shook his head “Maybe Niklaus would know but it is possible that she is overreacting… Although, it never took much for Niklaus to stick her back into a coffin.”

**_She didn't mean to hurt anyone but when she came out of her haze, they were all dead. Since then she moved from town to city to village and all over again. Everywhere she could go and hide for a while. Thankfully, Sienna was always able to warn her if any of her brothers came too close._ **

**_"Are you coming back inside?" the Doctor questioned from behind Tyra._ **

**_Tyra's head snapped up "What's going on?"_ **

**_"Gwyneth decided that she wanted to do it," he told her, holding out his hand to help her up. Tyra sighed, following him down to the basement "Urgh. Talk about Bleak House."_ **

“Is that something we have to get used to?” Stefan asked, his lips twitching at the reference “Random references in front of authors?”

Damon coughed “Knowing the Doctor? Yes. If they meet more, then definitely.”

**_"The thing is, Doctor," Rose leaned forward "The Gelth don't succeed, cause I know they don't. I know for a fact there weren't corpses walking around 1869."_ **

**_The Doctor stopped and turned to face her "Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cosy little world can be rewritten like that. Nothing is safe. Remember that. Nothing."_ **

**_Charles coughed "Doctor, I think the room is getting colder."_ **

**_"Here they come," Tyra sighed, preparing for this to go to Hell._ **

**_A Gelth came out of a gas lamp by the door and stood under a stone archway "You've come to help. Praise the Doctor. Praise him."_ **

**_Rose lurched a bit forward "Promise you won't hurt her."_ **

**_"Hurry," the entity exclaimed, completely ignoring the blonde "Please, so little time. Pity the Gelth."_ **

Elena frowned “They didn’t answer her. I don’t like this.”

“Yeah,” Mickey mumbled “It’s never a good sign when they ignore questions.”

**_"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer," the Doctor explained "Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This isn't a permanent solution, alright?"_ **

**_Gwyneth smiled happily, walking towards the archway "My angels, I can help them live."_ **

**_"Okay, where's the weak point?" the Doctor asked._ **

**_"Beneath the arch," the Gelth cried in anticipation._ **

**_Gwyneth walked to stand underneath the arch, right inside the Gelth. Rose reached out a hand to stop her "You don't have to do this."_ **

**_"My angels," Gwyneth sighed._ **

**_The Gelth held their arms out to the side "Establishing the bridge. Reach out to the void. Let us through."_ **

**_"Yes," she exclaimed from underneath the arch, closing her eyes "I can see you. I can see you. Come."_ **

**_"Bridgehead establishing."_ **

**_"Come to me," Gwyneth called "Come to this world, poor lost souls."_ **

**_The Gelth radiated smugness "It is begun. The bridge is made." Gwyneth opened her mouth and blue gas poured out "She has given herself to the Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend." The blue apparition turned into a demonic, flame red, its voice deepened and hardened "The Gelth will come through in force."_ **

The room was silent for a moment before Damon opened his mouth “Well…”

“Yeah…” Mickey mumbled.

**_"You said you were few in number," Charles exclaimed._ **

**_The Gelth smirked "A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses." The dead in the room started to get up._ **

**_"Gwyneth," Sneed cried desperately "Stop this. Listen to your master. This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these things alone. I beg of you."_ **

**_"Mister Sneed, get back," Rose told him. A corpse grabbed the man and snapped his neck, a Gelth zoomed into his mouth._ **

**_"I think it's gone a bit wrong," the Doctor groaned, hiding his face in his hands for a moment._ **

“You don’t say,” Elena snorted sarcastically.

**_Tyra snorted "Oh, you think?"_ **

Elena stopped for a moment before she grimaced. She couldn’t complain about Tyra as much as she thought. Not that she liked her… The whole self-pitying was getting on her nerves.

**_"I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come, march with us," Gelth-Sneed proclaimed._ **

**_Charles shivered, stumbling back towards the stairs "No."_ **

**_"We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead."_ **

**_The Doctor looked at Gwyneth pleadingly "Gwyneth, stop them. Send them back now."_ **

**_The Gelth ignored him "Four more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth." Gelth-Sneed backed the three time-travellers against a metal gate opposite of where Charles and the exit were._ **

**_"Doctor, I can't," Charles grimaced, backing off "I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me. I'm so…" He turned tail and ran when the blue forms started to dive at him._ **

**_The Doctor pulled the girls through the gate with him, slamming it shut. Tyra looked after Charles and sighed. She couldn't really blame him for running. It was new to him and honestly? This was weird even to her._ **

**_"Give yourself to glory. Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth."_ **

**_"I trusted you," the Doctor spat "I pitied you."_ **

**_"We do not want your pity," they sneered "We want this world and all its flesh."_ **

**_"Not while I'm alive," the Doctor shouted._ **

**_They looked at each other and shrugged "Then live no more."_ **

**_"But I can't die," Rose shrieked "Tell me I can't die. I haven't even been born yet. It's impossible for me to die. Isn't it?"_ **

“Rose,” Mickey sighed. He forgot how annoying she could be if she tried. Not that a part of him didn’t still love her but she was… loud and so different from Martha. He couldn’t stop thinking about his fiancée. How he could have been lucky enough to have her, he’ll never know but he definitely had to thank the Doctor for that.

**_"I'm sorry," the Doctor whispered, grabbing both of their hands._ **

**_Rose shook her hand free "But it's 1869. How can I die now?" She turned to Tyra "Why aren't you freaking out? Aren't you scared? We're going to die?"_ **

**_Tyra looked at her, a blank expression on her face "I've been in worse situations. If I die now, at least my parents won't be able to kill us when they inevitably come back."_ **

“They won’t be back,” Elijah said, his voice sure. Mickey shifted, wondering whether he should speak up or not. Before he could decide, Elijah turned to him “They won’t be back, will they?”

Mickey bit his lip “I’m not sure how much I can tell you,” he explained.

Elijah’s eyes narrowed “Just tell me.”

“Mikael,” Mickey blurted out.

Elijah closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose “Of course, he’d be back. Why would I ever think differently?”

“I’m sorry,” Mickey whispered, reaching out. He withdrew his hand when he realised what he was doing. It was hard not to think of Tyra when Elijah was reacting just like her. Before that, he had almost forgotten that they were siblings even if they looked a little alike.

**_She froze when she realised what she let slip and bit her tongue, looking at the Gelth._ **

**_"Time isn't a straight line," the Doctor explained, taking Rose's attention off of Tyra "It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the twentieth century and die in the nineteenth and it's all my fault. I brought you here."_ **

**_"It's not your fault," Tyra told him, poking his shoulder. Better pretend to not have said anything at all. Her parents were none of their business. Mikael was locked away and her mother was gone. She had nothing to worry about… A tiny voice in the back of her mind whispered that she was travelling in a time machine and that Mikael wasn't locked away yet_ **

“Not doing yourself any favours there, Ty,” Elijah sighed, running a hand through his hair.

**_but she ignored it_ **

Elijah nodded “Good.”

**_"I wanted to come."_ **

**_The Doctor raised his left hand and our joined ones "What about me? I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five. I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a dungeon in Cardiff."_ **

**_"Don't diss Cardiff. It's really not so bad," Tyra snorted "Welsh but still not too bad."_ **

**_"It's Cardiff," he shot back._ **

**_Tyra shrugged "Point taken."_ **

**_"It's not just dying though," Rose whimpered "We'll become one of them. We'll go down fighting, right?"_ **

**_The Doctor nodded "Yeah."_ **

**_"Together?" Rose held up her hand again._ **

**_"Yeah." The Doctor grinned, linking her hand with his again "I'm so glad I met you two."_ **

**_Suddenly, Tyra heard hurried footsteps approaching and Charles ran in, shouting "Doctor! Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas. Now, fill the room, all of it, now!"_ **

**_"What are you doing?" the Doctor blinked._ **

**_Charles turned the tap of the nearest gas lamp "Turn it all on. Flood the place."_ **

**_"Brilliant," the Doctor exclaimed "Gas."_ **

**_"What, so we choke to death instead?" Rose demanded._ **

**_Charles looked over at the others tentatively "Am I correct, Doctor? These creatures are gaseous."_ **

**_"Fill the room with gas, it'll draw of the host," the Doctor clapped "Suck them into the air like poison from a wound." The corpses left them and stumbled over to Charles._ **

**_Charles swallowed heavily when he saw them coming closer "I hope, oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately."_ **

Damon smirked “It would be interesting to see it all coming together just a moment too late.”

“No, no, it wouldn’t,” Stefan pointed out.

“True,” Damon sighed. He was a little confused with how his brother was acting. For him, it all felt very hot and cold. Sometimes, he almost seemed like he was enjoying himself and then he was back to being a grump.

**_"Plenty more," the Doctor murmured, ripping a gas pipe from the wall, causing the Gelth to leave the corpses almost instantly._ **

**_"It's working," Charles breathed in delighted relief._ **

**_The Doctor, Rose and Tyra ran out of the alcove and over to Gwyneth. The Doctor raised his hands to cup her face "Gwyneth, send them back. They lied. They're not angels."_ **

**_"Liars?" Gwyneth asked sadly._ **

**_The Doctor closed his eyes "Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back."_ **

**_Rose started coughing from the lack of air, somewhat annoyed that no one else seemed to be as affected "I can't breathe."_ **

**_"Charles, get them out," the Doctor commanded. Tyra threw Gwyneth one last look, noticing the lack of heartbeat immediately._ **

**_Now that she had the time to focus on her. Tyra had learned a long time ago to push back all the sounds she was hearing and only focus on the things she needed to hear. Everything else was fading into the background unless she decided to focus on something. They stopped outside the house, waiting for the Doctor to come out._ **

**_Once he did, the house exploded, throwing him away "She didn't make it," Rose remarked, staring at the burning house sadly._ **

**_"I'm sorry," the Doctor mumbled "She closed the rift."_ **

**_Charles shook his head "At such a cost. The poor child."_ **

**_"I did try, Rose," the Doctor pleaded "But Gwyneth was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes."_ **

**_"What do you mean?"_ **

**_Tyra turned to Rose "She was dead from the minute she stood in that arch."_ **

**_"But she can't have. She spoke to us," Rose argued "She helped us. She saved us. How could she have done that?"_ **

**_"There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. Even for you, Doctor," Charles waxed poetically._ **

Mickey raised his eyebrows “Considering that is the same person from the beginning of the chapter… It was very waxy.”

**_Rose swallowed the lump in her throat "She saved the world. A servant girl. No one will ever know."_ **

“We do,” Elena spoke up “And they do. Eight people are better than nothing.”

“That’s probably correct,” Elijah murmured, nodding in agreement.

**_They walked back to the Tardis and the three travellers turned to Charles. The Doctor grinned "Right then, Charlie boy, I've just got to go into my – er – shed. Won't be long."_ **

**_Rose tilted her head "What are you going to do now?"_ **

**_"I shall take the mail coach back to London, quite literally post-haste._ **

“Oh, that pun,” Damon groaned, raising his hand to his chest as if in pain.

Mickey let out a laugh, throwing a pillow at him “Oh, do be quiet.”

Damon sobered up a bit “How well do you know me?”

“You’ll find out,” Mickey said cryptically.

**_This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all, I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital," Charles told them happily._ **

**_"You've cheered up," the Doctor noticed in surprise._ **

**_Charles nodded "Exceedingly. This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world. Now I know I've just started. All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor. I'm inspired. I must write about them."_ **

**_"Do you think that's wise?" Rose questioned._ **

**_"I shall be subtle at first," he promised "The Mystery of Edwin Drood still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was no of this Earth. The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals. I can spread the word, tell the truth."_ **

**_Tyra leaned back against the Tardis. He wouldn't live long enough to write it, sadly. She wished he would have the chance but it was after all the year before Charles Dickens died with his book unfinished. She didn't enjoy his books but he was a good man. That much she could agree with. A bit bitter but who wouldn't be at his age?_ **

**_"Good luck with it. Nice to meet you. Fantastic."_ **

**_Rose shrugged "Bye, then, and thanks." She shook his hand and then leaned forward to kiss his cheek._ **

**_Charles blushed "Oh, my dear. How modern. Thank you but… I don't understand. In what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?"_ **

**_"You'll see. In the shed," the Doctor smirked._ **

**_"Upon my soul, Doctor. It's one riddle after another with you," Charles complained good-naturedly "But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this. Who are you?"_ **

**_The Doctor smiled "Just a friend passing through."_ **

**_"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books. Doctor, do they last?"_ **

**_Tyra let out a little laugh "Oh, yes. You could say so."_ **

**_"For how long?"_ **

“Not curious at all, is he?”

**_The Doctor hesitated for a moment "Forever." With that, he turned his head away "Right. Shed. Come on, Rose, Tyra."_ **

**_"In the box?" Charles asked "All three of you?"_ **

“You’ll never forget your first time,” Mickey shook his head, eyes slightly unfocused “Not that mine was glorious but the whole ‘bigger on the inside’ thing is…”

“Is it really, though?” Elena questioned.

Mickey blinked “Excuse me?”

“Bigger on the inside.”

“Yes,” Mickey nodded “It very much is.”

**_"Down boy," the Doctor shot back "See you."_ **

**_They were about to go in when Charles called Tyra back "Tell your brother it was an honour to meet him and that I would have loved to see him again," he said, confusing Rose. The Doctor just smiled knowingly and hurried to the console._ **

**_"If I see him again," Tyra nodded, walking into the Tardis and through the console room. She wanted to get out of the dress and away from the others. It had been a long time since she was around people and it felt weird acting the way she did. Caring for people was something she hadn't done in a while but being around the Doctor and Rose was showing her a whole different side to being alive. God, how she wished she could be as naive as Rose again. Life had been so much easier when she still believed in the good of people. She knew she wasn't like her siblings in a way. Yes, she was jaded but Tyra didn't put on as much of a front as most of them. Niklaus was the worst. He wanted everyone to see him as Klaus, as the bad guy and he acted that way. Even around family. It hurt her to see that after so many years her brother seemed… almost gone. She knew that he wasn't actually as 'evil' as he was acting but it hurt that he had to lock that part of himself away._ **

**_They were family though and family stuck together. No matter how broken they all were. That's why she was always trying to get to Finn. He was family – her family – and he deserved to be with Sage. Tyra ran into her and spent several years around the woman, making sure that she was alright. Compared to Rebekah, Tyra didn't mind that Finn was with her. She complimented Finn in a way that no noblewoman would have._ **

**_Tyra shook her head and threw herself onto the bed after throwing on an oversized shirt and leggings. Someday, she would convince Niklaus to bring their family back together. Someday it would all work out for them._ **

Elijah stood from his chair “Excuse me.”

“I’ll show you to a room,” Damon offered “I think we all need a bit of a break. Stefan, will you be okay making dinner?”

Stefan nodded “Yeah, sure. Pasta alright?”

“Pasta is fine,” Damon told him “Mickey, you coming?”

“Ah, sure,” Mickey nodded, hurrying after the two vampires and up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question. Who would you like to see over the time of the story? Jack and Klaus are already planned but who are the others who you'd like to see here?


End file.
